Harry Potter : Le Scorpion et la chambre des Secrets
by Aster Hikari
Summary: Synospis :[Suite de Harry Potter Le Sagittaire et la pierre Philosophale] 1 an s'est passé depuis que Raphaelle soit tombée dans le coma. Rina en étant la plus affectée, son coeur s'est assombri depuis ce jour. Ici, nous serons centrés sur le personnage principal, Rina Saggy de la maison de Serdaigle, qui a un destin encore insoupçonné...[Présences d'OC, personnages mieux exploité]
1. Direction Poudlard

**Chapitre 1 : Direction Poudlard**

 **PDV Rina**

Depuis peu, je fais des rêves étranges, aujourd'hui moi Rina Saggy a 12 ans, et va rentrer pour sa seconde année à Poudlard...Avec mon seul ami Sully, enfin je ne devrais pas dire ça, c'est plutôt le seul qui soit en état à venir à l'école.

Car, Raphaelle ma meilleure amie est tombée dans le coma quelques temps auparavant… Par la main de Voldemort. Cela m'avait mit dans un mutisme incroyable, et j'étais de plus en plus attristée de cela. Ce qui parait évident, en le repensant.

Finalement, j'ai réussi à passer le cap, et à m'entendre encore plus avec Sully, j'ai même réussi à sortir avec lui. Il me redonne joie dans ma vie, et j'aurais presque plus oublié ma meilleure amie...Raphaelle...Arf...J'aurais tellement aimée, la voir, mais d'après les médecins c'est impossible…

En réfléchissant, plus profondément, je vis qu'on me secouait, il s'agissait de mon petit ami Sully.

Je lui dis assez fort :

« Quoi ? Y a un problème ?

Il me répondit en soupirant :

-Cela doit faire une dizaine de fois, que je t'appelle. Tu es assez lente d'esprit ou tu es complètement perdu ? »

J'eus un air plutôt perdu tandis que je remarquais enfin où on était. J'avais oublié qu'on devait partir pour le Poudlard Express !

Oui, car le matin, on avait acheté toutes les fournitures nécessaires, et de quoi s'équiper, en tant que pas nécessaire. Sully avait acheté des objets, farces et attrapes, mais pas plus quoi. Moi, je m'étais équipée, d'objets défensifs, comme des bombes lacrymogènes, et des livres sur « Comment réagir face à des bêtes enragées ? » et « Comment réagir face à des situations extraordinaires ? ».

En se dépêchant, on finit par prendre le Poudlard Express, nous deux, on fut dans la même cabine. Moi, je caressais mon Hibou, que j'avais acheté sur le chemin de Traverse, son nom fut « Olympe », dû à la Mythologie Grec qui prenait beaucoup sur moi.

En regardant Sully caresser son rat, Misty, j'eus un sentiment, étrange, comme si je connaissais le rat, alors je lui demandais :

« Dis, Sully, tu as depuis combien ton rat ?

Sully me regarda étrangement et dit :

-Je dirais depuis quelques années, mais d'après le vendeur, il fut assez vieux déjà.

Je penchais la tête à ce qu'il dit, et demanda sérieusement :

-Cela vit combien de temps un rat ? Une dizaine d'années ? »

Mon petit ami haussa les épaules, puis posa son rat, dans sa cage, et la ferma. Il s'approcha de moi, mit sa main autour de mes épaules, et me dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Je suis avec toi… »

Il me fit quelques bisous sur le cou, ce qui me fit rougir énormément, puis j'entendis quelqu'un tousser.

« Hum, hum ! »

Moi et Sully se tournèrent vers la porte du wagon, et vit deux hommes, enfin l'un semblait à peine près de l'adolescence, tandis que l'autre semblait âgé, de quelques années de plus.

Le plus jeune s'exprima à voix haute :

« Bah alors, les tourteraux ! Vous êtes des nouveaux à Poudlard ?

Tandis que je rougissais comme une malade, Sully répondit alors :

-Très impoli, pour une personne qui ne se présente pas...Qui es-tu ?

Le plus âgé répondit pour prendre position pour le plus petit :

-Bonjour, je suis Illias, élève de 5ème année, à Poudlard, de Gryffondor pour être précis. »

Il se montra, sa taille simple, sur un visage sage, et assez âgé, avec des yeux bleus, et des cheveux courts bruns.

Et il montra le plus jeune en disant :

« Lui, c'est mon jeune frère Sisyphe, élève de deuxième année à Serdaigle. Et vous qui êtes-vous ? »

Suite à cette interpellation, la maison de « Serdaigle » , je me présenta :

« Moi, je suis Rina Saggy, élève de deuxième année également à Serdaigle.

Puis, je montrais Sully et dit :

-Lui, c'est Sully Eagle élève de deuxième année à Gryffondor, il est mon petit ami... »

Je terminais ma phrase en rougissant énormément, sous le bonne œil de mon ami, qui me regarda en rougissant. Puis, le dénommé Illias nous demanda :

« On peut rester ici ? Les autres wagons sont pleins. »

Moi et Sully hochèrent la tête, tandis qu'en s'asseyant Illias eut un air absent en nous regardant. Alors en silence, le voyage continua…

 **Quelques heures plus tard :**

 **PDV Illias :**

Je regardais tranquillement Rina, Sully et mon petit frère, quand je remarquais quelque chose. Que ces jeunes gens ont le même potentiel que mon petit frère, mais en « plus caché », mais il fallait que je dise quelque chose à Rina, je sentais qu'elle était proche de celle qui avait disparut l'an dernier, Raphaelle.

Puis, en arrivant à Poudlard, nous descendîmes du train prenant nos affaires. Finalement, je m'approchais de Sisyphe et lui dit :

« Tu peux emmener Sully dans sa salle commune ? Je dois parler avec Rina.

Il me regarda et hocha bêtement la tête, il me répondit :

-Cela me dérange pas, mais fais vite, je t'attendrais Grand frère. »

Il me sourit très content, et je lui fis une tape dans le dos, une petite bourrade amicale. Il s'approcha de Sully et lui demanda, de venir avec lui. Je vis avec difficulté, qu'il s'agissait d'une séparation un peu dur.

Mais je souris en voyant Rina venir vers moi, et me demandant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Illias ? Sisyphe m'a dit que tu voulais me parler.

Je répondis en baissant le ton :

-Viens avec moi. Il nous reste un peu de temps avant, d'aller dans nos maisons respectives. »

Elle hocha la tête tandis que je l'emmenais derrière le train, puis, quand il repartit, je lui dis :

« Je sens un énorme potentiel en toi, et je sais que tu es liée avec Raphaelle chevalier d'or du Sagittaire. Elle t'a transmit une partie de ses pouvoirs sans que tu le saches.

Je vis, Rina se tordre, comment choquée et vexée, puis me demanda :

-Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ? Comment tu sais pour Raphaelle ? Comment ?!

Elle s'approcha rapidement de moi et me tapa dessus, de ses faibles points, tandis que je toussais un peu, ce qui la fit s'arrêter. Je m'approchais de mes affaires, d'une caisse, et lui dit :

-Je pense que ceci va répondre à ta question. »

Je soulevais rapidement la couverture et cela fit apparaître, une boîte dorée, cette boîte, Rina savait très bien qu'est-ce que c'était. Il s'agissait d'une pandora box, celle du lion.

Elle me regarda et dit :

« Que...Qui es-tu réellement… ?!

Je répondis en soupirant :

-Illias chevalier d'or du Lion, Raphaelle était celle sur laquelle je devais veiller. Mais maintenant, c'est sur toi, que cela tombe.

Rina recula très doucement, mais finit par me demander :

-Quoi… ? Qu'est-ce qui tombe sur moi… ?

Je montrais Rina du nez en lui disant :

-Tu as eu des rêves d'étranges dernièrement n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille répondit :

-Mais comment… ? »

A ce moment, le professeur Rusard arriva et je cachais mon armure sous la couverture tandis que Rusard regarda Rina et lui dit :

« Il faut que tu ailles dans ta maison, la cérémonie est terminée et c'est l'heure du couvre-feu.

En me regardant, il me dit :

-Toi, tu dois aller prendre tes médicaments auprès de Madame Pomfresh.

Je répondit :

-Entendu. »

Le Professeur Rusard nous laissa, tandis que Rina me regarda j'annonca en soupirant :

« Oui, je suis malade, je prend de la pristinamycine

Elle me regarda et demanda :

-C'est pour quoi ?

Je répondis faiblement :

-C'est pour ma pneumonie, mais n'en dis pas un mot aux autres, ils ne le savent pas. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête, puis partit pour Serdaigle, en vitesse, tandis que j'allais prendre mon traitement chez Mme Pomfresh, je réfléchissais sur cette enfant, elle avait un destin si horrible… En pensant à ça, je finis par m'endormir dans l'infirmerie…

 _A suivre..._


	2. Trouver l'armure

**Chapitre 2: Trouver l'armure**

 **PDV Rina**

La rentrée c'est bien passée, puis j'appris de Sisyphe que Harry et Ron étaient venus en voiture volante et qu'ils avaient eu quelques problèmes avec cette dernière. N'ayant pas pu aller au quai 9/3 pour une raison étonnante, qui était que la porte pour le quai ne s'est pas ouverte. Et aussi qu'en venant ils s'étaient fait voir des moldus, des personnes ne possédant pas de pouvoirs magiques. Et finalement en arrivant la voiture était tombée sur un saule cogneur, un arbre agressif et attaquant si on l'attaque.

Ce fut le cas, et ils se sont fait disputer par Severus Rogue le professeur de Potion et aussi le chef de maison de Serpentard.

En prime ils ont eut une heure de colle par McGonagall le chef de la maison Gryffondor. Et également cette dernière a avertit leurs parents de ce qui s'est passé .

Bref, après cela on s'expliqua Harry, Ron, Sully et moi, puis on repartit chacun dans nos salles communes respectives.

Puis, je repensais à ce que m'a dit Illias la veille.

 _« Je sens un énorme potentiel en toi, et je sais que tu es liée avec Raphaelle chevalier d'or du Sagittaire. Elle t'a transmit une partie de ses pouvoirs sans que tu le saches. »_

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de cela. Mais mes rêves semblent plus logique maintenant. Puis, en pensant à cela, ma pensée dériva vers un sommeil sans rêves…

 **Plusieurs heures plus tard**

 **PDV Externe :**

Rina s'agitait énormément dans son sommeil, en transpirait. Elle faisait un cauchemar. Dans son cauchemar elle voyait Raphaelle mourir encore et encore. Cela la faisait paniquer...Puis quelque chose brilla hors du rêve. Une boule lumineuse blanche frappa Rina et la réveilla.

 **PDV Rina :**

Je sursautais en me réveillant et je vis que j'étais dans ma chambre. En soupirant, je vis que mes compagnons de chambre dormaient. En regardant vers la fenêtre, je vis une boule lumineuse, qui me regardait. Elle partit de la chambre et je décidais de la suivre.

En sortant de la chambre, je la vis qui était entrain de m'attendre. Puis, je vis qu'elle allait en bas, dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. Donc, je continuais de la suivre. Et en étant au rez-de-chaussé je la vis devant un mur, attendant que j'arrive. Je m'avançais donc, tandis qu'une voix me dit :

 _« Touche le mur. »_

Je m'approchais du mur, puis le touchais et tombais sur le sol. Donc c'était une illusion ?! En me relevant, je vis que j'étais dans une grotte. Et sur le devant de la grotte il y avait une pandora box. Je la reconnaissais, car c'était la même que celle de Raphaelle. Sur cette dernière, il y avait un scorpion. Je reculais un peu pendant qu'on me dit :

 _« N'aie pas peur. Touche la pandora box. »_

Alors, j'allais près de la boite, puis la toucha. La boite s'ouvrit, et une armure était dedans. En forme totémique elle brillait dans l'obscurité. C'était un scorpion, l'armure du scorpion ! La boule lumineuse, s'approcha de moi, et prit une forme animale, il s'agissait de pégase. D'un Pégase, ce dernier me regarda et dit d'une voix clair :

« Bravo, il semble que l'armure du scorpion t'es choisi. Bien jouée Rina.

Je reculais et dit :

-Qui...Qui êtes-vous et comment savez-vous comment je m'appelle?

La voix se tût un moment, mais finit par répondre :

-...Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te répondre. Mais si tu dois m'appeler par quelque chose, ce serait Pegasus.

Je dis alors :

-Entendu, Pegasus...Mais question comment sais-tu qu'il y avait une armure d'or ici ?

Pegasus tapa de son sabot le sol, et me répondit :

-Franchement c'est un peu du hasard. Mais, j'ai ressentis juste l'armure, ici.

Il baissa son regard vers le sol, et je demandais :

-Sais-tu ce qui se passe ? Sais-tu que je dois veiller sur Harry Potter ?

Le pégase leva sa tête, et répondit :

-Je sais que pour chaque année un chevalier doit veiller sur l'élu. Et donc oui, je sais pour lui. Tu me rappelles...cette fille… »

Il rebaissa sa tête, et je m'approchais de ce pégase et lui caressait la tête, ce qui le fit sursauter :

« Je sens que tu es triste...Mais es-tu un fantôme… ?

De ces mots le pégase ria :

-Non. Je suis un animagus, et également, je peux prendre la forme de mon coeur, une petit boule de lumière. Mais je suis seul depuis longtemps…Voilà, pourquoi je suis triste. »

Je m'approchais de lui, et lui caressa à nouveau la tête, et finit par dire :

« Si...Si tu...tu te sens seul, tu peux rester avec moi. Je veux pouvoir aider au moins une personne. Et mon but, c'est de récupérer mon ami. Raphaelle

Le Pégase, se recula, puis me regarda à nouveau, j'eus un air déterminé et il finit par me dire :

-Entendu. Il faut qu'on retrouve Raphaelle. Je t'aiderais.

Son corps disparut alors, et une petit boule de lumière y fit place, cette boule de lumière me regarda et me dit :

-Merci... »

La boule de lumière alla dans mon corps, et tandis que je fus enveloppé dans une lumière douce, je sentis les sentiments de la personne, et je dis :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je retrouverais Raphaelle. Je te le promets. Repose toi à présent. »

Je m'approchais de l'armure la renferma, et amena la cloth box dans la chambre, en suite, fatiguée je posais mon corps contre mon lit et finit par m'endormir profondément. Sans faire de cauchemar.

 **Lieu Inconnu :**

 **PDV Externe :**

Dans un lieu caché, une personne avait vu Pegasus, donner l'armure du Scorpion, à Rina. Cette personne avait les cheveux noirs et un air absent. La personne dit alors à voix haute :

« Donc, ce sera elle, le gardien de Potter...Et cette animagus...Pegasus...Ne te dit-il pas quelque chose...mon ami ?

Il se tourna vers, une personne dans l'ombre, qui hocha la tête, des bruits d'ailes se firent entendre et elle dit :

-Oui... »

La voix était familière, mais on n'en saura pas plus…

 _ **A suivre...**_


	3. Le cours de défense contre les FDM

**Chapitre** **3 : Le cours de défense**

 **contre les forces du mal**

 **PDV Externe :**

A la pause du midi, Ron essaie de réparer sa baguette pendant que Harry le regarde, Rina joue avec son yoyo. Puis un jeune garçon, Colin Crivey, un élève de première année qui admire Harry et Rina, les prends sans cesse en photo et les supplie de signer des autographes.

Rina en voyant le fantôme dit alors :

« Voilà Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Bonjour !

Le fantôme regarda Rina et le préfet de Gryffondor et dit alors :

-Bonjour, Percy, Miss. Saggy

Percy qui était le frère de Ron, répondit alors:

-Bonjour, sir Nicholas.

Ron annonça avec un désespoir:

-Dites-le. Je suis cuit !

Harry répondit alors:

-Tu es cuit.

Colin avança alors vers le petit groupe, et annonça alors :

-Colin Crivey. Je suis aussi à Gryffondor.

Sully répondit alors d'un ton absent :

-Enchanté. »

Colin d'un ton enjoué, dit alors:

« Ton copain pourrait nous photographier ensemble ? Ça prouverait à mon père que je te connais. C'est un Moldu, comme tout le reste de la famille. On savait pas que j'étais sorcier mais Poudlard nous a écrit. Ils croyaient que j'étais fou.

Ron hocha la tête et répondit:

\- Ça m'étonne pas.

Dean, un élève de Gryffondor, dit alors :

-Ron, c'est ton hibou ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'oiseau que Dean avait montré du doigt, cet oiseau, jeta une lettre dans le plat, où mangeait Ron. Ce dernier râla à voix haute et dit :

« Un danger public, cet oiseau ! »

Il prend la lettre et découvre avec horreur qu'il s'agit d'une lettre de sa mère, le hibou quand à lui s'en va.

Seamus un autre élève de Gryffondor dit alors choqué :

-Regardez... Weasley a reçu une beuglante.

Neville conseilla alors à Ron :

-Vas-y. Un jour, je n'ai pas ouvert celle de mamie. L'enfer !

Quand il toucha la lettre, elle s' la lettre commença par hurler d'une voix que Ron connaissait que trop bien :

 _« Ronald Weasley !_ _Tu as osé voler la voiture ! Je suis absolument outrée ! Ton père risque une enquête au ministère... Et c'est entièrement ta faute ! Si tu te permets encore le moindre écart de conduite... Tu rentreras à la maison !_

La lettre se calme et regarda l'endroit où Ginny Weasley, sœur de Ron, elle dit alors :

 _« Ginny chérie, félicitation, tu es à Gryffondor. Ton père et moi sommes si fiers ! »_

La lettre se déchira alors, en petites parties.

 **Plusieurs heures plus tard**

Dans l'après midi, les deuxième année ont cours avec le professeur Gilderoy pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, alors que les filles sauf Rina sont en admiration, les garçons et Rina quand à eux ne dit rien.

Gilderoy se présenta alors:

« Je vous présente... Votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Moi. Gilderoy Lockhart. Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe... Membre honoraire de la ligue contre les forces du mal... Cinq fois Lauréat... Du prix _sorcière Hebdo_ du sourire le plus charmeur. Passons. Je n'ai pas chassé le spectre de la mort en lui souriant.

Personne ne répondit à ce que dit le professeur. Tous attendant ce qu'il allait dire.

Sur ce le professeur dit alors :

-Vous avez acheté mes œuvres. Bravo ! Nous allons commencer par un petit questionnaire.

Il s'approcha des élèves et donne des copies à ces derniers.

Il dit alors :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je veux juste vérifier que vous les avez bien lues.

Hermione dit alors à voix haute :

-Merci.

Gilderoy continua alors :

-Que vous avez bien digéré les informations qu'elles contiennent.

Ron choqué dit alors :

-C'est dingue ! Il n'y a que des questions sur lui.

Harry en ajouta avec :

-« Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ? »

Sisyphe dit alors :

-« Quelle est la plus grande réalisation de Gilderoy Lockhart ? »

Gilderoy annonça alors à tout le monde:

-Vous avez trente minutes. Prêts ?

Gilderoy annonça alors :

-Allez-y ! »

 **Trente minutes plus tard.**

Après que tout le monde ait finit le contrôle, Gilderoy prit les copies et les examina rapidement. Il dit alors :

« Quasiment personne ne s'est souvenu que j'adore la couleur Lilas. Mais Miss. Hermione Granger sait... Que ma plus grande ambition est de terrasser le mal... Et de lancer ma propre ligne de produits capillaires. Félicitations.

Hermione répondit d'une voix modeste:

-Merci.

Gilderoy annonça alors :

-Je vous préviens. Mon rôle est de vous armer... Contre les créatures les plus viles connues du monde des sorciers. Vous risquez d'affronter ici vos pires peurs. Sachez seulement que rien ne peut vous arriver en ma présence. Surtout, ne hurlez pas. Cela pourrait les énerver !

Il lève le drap et montre des lutins bleus.

Seamus s'exclama alors :

-Des lutins de Cornouaille ?

Gilderoy hocha la tête et dit:

-Des lutins fraîchement capturés. Riez, M. Finnegan... Ils peuvent être de sales petits diablotins. On va vous voir à l'œuvre. Allez-y !

Il ouvrit la cage et les lutins commencent à attaquer les élèves.

Gilderoy hurla alors :

\- Capturez-les, ce sont de vulgaire lutins ! »

Les élèves décident de quitter la salle et les petites créatures décident de prendre Neville par les oreilles et commencent à le faire monter. Les lutins lâchent Neville sur un lustre et donc il est suspendu.

Neville hurla alors :

« Faites-moi descendre !

Hermione se faisant prendre les cheveux par un lutin, hurla:

-Lâchez-moi !

Harry dit alors:

\- Ne bouge pas ! »

Il frappa le lutin tenant les cheveux d'Hermione avec un bouquin.

Les petites créatures prennent la baguette de Gideroy quand ce dernier la sort. Alors, les lutins utilisent la baguette de Gilderoy et font tomber les squelettes de dinosaure.

Gilderoy décide d'aller dans son bureau et demandent à Harry, Ron et Hermione de s'occuper des lutins. Du côté de Rina, Sully et Sisyphe, ces derniers tentaient tant bien que mal, d'attraper les petites bêtes.

Le professeur se tourna vers les autres et dit alors :

-Vous trois, mettez ceux qui restent dans leur cage.

Ron demanda alors :

-Comment on fait ?

Rina utilisa un sort et tout les lutins se figèrent en l'air, et Neville tomba sur le dos de Sisyphe, et les deux se plaignirent alors :

« Pourquoi toujours moi ?

Sisyphe dit alors :

-Pourquoi je sers tout le temps de coussin ? »

 _À suivre._


	4. Perte de conscience

**Chapitre 4 : Perte de conscience**

 **PDV Rina**

J'ouvrais les yeux et m'apercevait que j'étais dans ma chambre. Je me remémorais les activités de la veille...Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? En pensant à cela, je touchais à quelque chose de dur. Une boite, et alors je compris que ce n'était pas un rêve, la boite d'or contenant l'armure d'or du Scorpion était bien là. Je secouais la tête et regardais l'heure.

8H30, j'avais cours dans une heure. Je secouais alors la tête, et je me levais. Je m'habillais alors et allais déjeuner. En vingt minutes ce fut boucler, et je sortais de la salle commune de Serdaigle.

Sisyphe me prit le bras et je me tournais alors vers lui, et ce dernier me dit :

« Tu vas bien Rina ? Je te vois plus depuis quelques jours…

Je lui répondis alors :

-Bah oui...Pourquoi ?

Mon ami me dit avec un soupir agacé :

-Sully dit que tu as changé depuis quelques jours…Et cela m'inquiète aussi... »

Sully ! Je l'avais oublié...Mon petit ami ! J'eus les larmes aux yeux à cela. Ce qu'il me disait me faisait rendre compte que je m'occupais moins de mes amis qu'auparavant, depuis que j'avais trouvé l'armure d'or du scorpion...Je le regardais avec un air déterminé et avoua alors :

« Il faut que je m'excuse...Tu sais où je peux les trouver ?

Sisyphe haussa les épaules et me dit :

-Je ne sais pas. Mais ils ont cours certainement, à part les cours de forces contre le mal, je ne connais pas leurs emplois du temps. On a cours dans vingt minutes, donc il faudra voir à midi je pense. »

A cet instant il regarda l'heure et me dit :

« En parlant de cours, il faut y aller. Tu viens ? »

J'hochais la tête, et la journée passa facilement. Plus rapidement que prévu. Mais je me sentais de plus en plus fatiguée pour aucune raison précise. Je secouais la tête à cela, pensant que cela allait passer.

Mais vers le repas du soir, quand j'arrivais au niveau de la salle commune de Serdaigle, je trébuchais, j'avais la tête qui tournait vraiment… Alors, je tombais tête la première au sol, et je perdis conscience, avant de sombrer j'entendais :

« Hey ! Rina ! Tiens bon ! »

 **PDV Illias**

Je ressentis quelque chose d'étrange, comme si quelqu'un était mort...Non ce n'était pas ça. Je m'arrêtais alors avec Sully devant la porte de la salle commune de Gryffondor, je le regardais, lui pris le bras et lui dis :

« Sully attends, il faut que je te parle.

Ce dernier me regarda et me demanda d'un air ennuyé :

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J'annonçais alors :

-Je ressens une chose étrange, je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange...Non, je le ressens.

Sully me demanda alors avec un soupir :

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

Il ne me comprenait pas...Je soupirais, et à ce moment, Sisyphe arrivait vers nous en courant. Il nous hurla alors :

« Grand frère ! Sully ! Rina a perdu conscience ! Elle est à l'infirmerie ! »

Sully poussa alors brutalement Sisyphe et partit à l'infirmerie. Je lui dis alors :

« Tu as vu des trucs étranges en venant ici ?

Sisyphe me répondit alors :

-Je ne crois pas… Mais il faudrait aller récupérer nos amis, qui étaient en colle. Allons à l'étage. »

Quand nous arrivons à l'étage, je vis dans un autre couloir, qu'il y avait des araignées partant par la fenêtre. Alors, je vis Harry, Ron et Hermione au loin, et je courrais vers eux avec Sisyphe, et ces derniers nous disaient :

« Sisyphe ! Illias ! Que faites-vous là ?

Je m'avançais et dis alors :

-J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, et je suis là avec mon frère. Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Sur le mur, derrière, il y avait une inscription sur le mur et la chatte du gardien Rusard…Inerte ! Et sur le mur où était accroché Miss Teigne, la chatte, il y avait une inscription, Sisyphe la lit alors:

 _« « La chambre des secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde. »_ C'est écrit avec du sang. »

A ce moment les élèves arrivèrent dans le couloir et nous regardaient, Drago un élève de Serpentard dit alors :

« _« Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! »_ À votre tour, Sang-de-Bourbe !

Rusard arriva à ce moment, et il annonça alors :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Circulez ! Qu'est-ce que vous...

Il découvre sa chatte qui est alors, inerte. Il dit alors :

-Miss Teigne ? Vous avez assassiné ma chatte ! Je vous tuerai. Je vous tuerai ! »

Une voix alors hurla :

« Argus !

Il se tourne et voit Dumbledore qui lit l'inscription et dit :

-Retournez tous à votre dortoir, immédiatement. Tous, sauf... Vous cinq. »

Le directeur parlait de nous, et ce dernier ajouta :

« Elle n'est pas morte. Elle a été pétrifiée.

Gilderoy qui était arrivé dit alors:

-Je m'en doutais. Hélas, je n'étais pas là. Je connais le contre-sort qui l'aurait sauvée.

Dumbledore dit alors pour tous:

-Pétrifiée comment, je l'ignore.

Rusard dit alors:

-Demandez-les. C'est eux !

Il nous montra alors du doigt, Harry et moi.

Il continua alors :

-Vous avez vu ce qu'il on écrit !

Harry répondit alors:

\- C'est faux, je le jure. Illias et moi on n'a pas touché Miss Teigne.

Rusard dit alors:

-Sornettes !

Severus ajouta pour nous :

-Si je peux me permettre... Potter et ses amis étaient peut-être là au mauvais moment. Cependant... Les circonstances sont suspectes. Pour ma part, je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu Potter au dîner.

Gilderoy annonça alors:

-C'est ma faute, Severus. Harry m'aidait à répondre à mes admirateurs.

Hermione répondit:

-C'est pour ça que Ron et moi les cherchions. Quand on les a trouver, il a dit...

Severus dit :

-Oui, Miss. Granger ?

Harry ajouta :

-Que je n'avais pas faim. Au retour, on a trouvé Miss Teigne.

Dumbledore annonça alors :

-La présomption d'innocence.

Rusard hurla alors :

-Ma chatte a été pétrifiée. J'exige un châtiment !

Dumbledore ajouta pour notre défense :

-Nous parviendrons à la guérir. Je crois savoir... Que Mme. Chourave a de superbe mandragores. On fera une potion qui redonnera vie à Miss Teigne. En attendant... Je recommande la plus grande prudence. À tous. »

Après ça, les quatre sorcier décident de retourner à la salle commune de Gryffondor en prenant l'escalier. Sisyphe part de son côté lui.

Pendant qu'ils montent ils discutent de ce qui c'est passé à propos de Miss Teigne, la chambre des secrets et aussi de la voix que Harry a entendu.

Hermione annonça:

« C'est plutôt bizarre, non ?

Harry demanda avec un soupir :

-Bizarre ?

Hermione dit alors :

-Tu entends une voix que seul toi puisse entendre... Et on retrouve Miss Teigne pétrifiée. Bizarre.

Je demandais alors:

-On aurait dû en parler à Dumbledore et aux autres ?

Ron demanda à son tour :

-Tu es malade ?

Hermione ajouta alors :

\- Même chez les sorciers, entendre des voix est mauvais signe.

Je dis alors :

-Elle a raison. »

Et nous partîmes nous coucher. J'espère que tout se passera bien...Même si j'en ai un doute.

A Suivre...


	5. Illias

**Chapitre 5: Illias**

 **PDV Rina**

 **Lieu : Chambre de Rina**

Je m'étais réveillée le lendemain assez tôt, vers 6 heures du matin, alors que les cours commençaient à 8 heures...J'étais patraque et je me sentais un peu lourde, mais pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me ré-endormir. J'étais sans doute prête à commencer ma journée.

Je regardais alors mes colocataires, et je vis qu'elles dormaient profondément. Finalement, je me remettais sur la couverture de mon lit regardant le plafond. Je soupirais alors avec une teinte d'énervement.

Je restais quelques minutes regardant le plafond de ma chambre, et j'entendis quelque chose dehors. Un bruit sourd mais assez faible pour ne pas réveiller les autres, mais assez fort pour me permettre de l'entendre.

Je décidais alors de me lever, et quand je m'exécutais, je sentis une forte douleur au niveau de la poitrine, et une petite boule blanche lumineuse, sortit. Je compris alors que c'était Pegasus, qui me regarda et me dit assez faiblement :

« N'y vas pas...C'est dangereux…

Du même ton je répondis :

-Et pourquoi pas ? »

En guise de réponse, il me répéta la même phrase. C'est ce qui me fit décider de l'action que j'allais suivre. Je me levais alors, sous les actions impuissantes de la boule lumineuse, et pris mon armure, enfin la boîte avec moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ça allait être important pour la suite, je le sentais...C'était sans doute un pressentiment utile…

Finalement, je me levais et en enfilant quelques vêtements, sans la robe, c'est-à-dire un teeshirt, et un jean, je finis par sortir de la chambre suivit de Pegasus.

 **Lieu : Les couloirs de Serdaigle**

Je ne savais pas comment enfiler l'armure d'or du Scorpion et pourtant je me trimballais avec, dans le couloir. Pegasus en tant que petite boule de lumière me suivait, et il me dit à voix haute :

« Pourquoi tu t'y acharnes à y aller ?

E nervée, je répondis à la boule de lumière :

-Tais-toi ! Je sens que y a un de mes amis dehors ! Il faut que j'aille voir ça ! Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais c'est la vérité !

Pegasus marqua un court temps de pause, comme si il réfléchissait et répondit :

-Ce que tu dois ressentir, est sans doute du cosmos…

A ce mot, l'interrogation suivante sortit :

-Qu'est ce que c'est que le « Cosmos » ?

L'animagus sous forme de cœur me répondit simplement :

-C'est long à expliquer, mais ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il s'agit de « l'aura » présente dans chaque personne sur Terre, ce qui veut dire que c'est la force qui nous caractérise. »

Sans que je n'ai pu lui en demander plus, je ressentais de plus en plus fort, ce fameux cosmos qui m'arracha un cri de stupeur.

Pegasus me demanda alors inquiet :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je répondis choquée de ce que je ressentais :

-Je ne sais pas comment, mais on dirait que deux animaux féroces s'affrontent dehors. Pressons ! »

Et finalement, sur ces mots, nous sortîmes du couloir, et arrivâmes sans difficulté dehors, devant une scène plus que choquante.

 **Lieu : Entrée de Poudlard**

 **PDV Illias**

J'haletais fortement, j'étais quasiment à bout de course. Et ma maladie m'aidait pas vraiment. Mon adversaire...m'était familier et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître qui était mon adversaire. Sa puissance en revanche était hors du commun…

Mes crocs n'étaient pas brisés pour autant. Je chargeais du mieux que je pouvais car je savais une chose. Je ne pouvais pas tenir indéfiniment...Pas avec ma pneumonie…

Pourtant je savais que quelqu'un arrivait, j'aurais du faire de mon mieux et je reconnu la personne qui arrivait. C'était Rina.

Quand elle arriva, la nouvelle chevalier hurla :

« Illias !

Je tendis mon bras pour lui indiquer de ne pas s'approcher tout en hurlant :

-Non ! Reste-là Rina ! Tu n'es pas un chevalier ! Tu es incapable de maîtriser cette armure !

Je ressentis alors dans son cosmos qu'elle était indignée, mais elle semblait posséder autre chose. Autre chose, qu'il lui donne de la puissance. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi. Elle me dit alors :

-Mais...Tu es couvert de sang ! »

Je le savais...J'étais couvert de sang de la tête au pied, mais je n'abandonnais pas, et je regardais mon adversaire, et Rina, je le sentais, fit de même. C'était une personne encapuchonnée, avec de longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient de la capuche. Son armure était noire. Noire comme les ténèbres qui émanaient d'elle. Un arc était dans ses mains, avec une flèche noire. Elle commença à bander son arc, et je savais que ce n'était pas bon.

Je ne sentais plus mes jambes, et je compris la chose suivante. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Mes jambes me faisaient défaut. Je ne pouvais ni me défendre, ni défendre Rina.

L'inconnu me brandit son arc vers moi, et s'apprêta à me tirer dessus. Je fermais les yeux attendant mon destin.

Quand je sentais le coup partir, je sentais une grande puissance d'un seul coup, et j'entendis un :

« CHLACK ! »

J'ouvris les yeux et regardais ce qui s'était passé. Je vis alors, une armure d'or devant moi. Ou plus précisément une femme devant moi. Elle me dit alors :

« Ça va Illias ?

Je reconnu la voix, et je vis alors la personne qui m'avait sauvée. J'hurlai alors :

« Kira ?! Kira du Bélier ?!

La jeune femme se tourna vers moi avec ses longs cheveux violets, et elle me répondit :

-En effet. Je suis là, car cette jeune fille a fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire. »

Quand elle me fit fasse, je vis qu'elle portait Rina, en armure d'or du scorpion...Quoi?! Donc je lui demandais :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

Mon interlocutrice me répondit :

-Elle s'est interposée entre la flèche et toi. Et son armure d'or la protéger puis s'est assemblée sur elle. C'est une élue.

Je demandais :

-Sérieusement… ? »

Sans en pouvoir demander plus je crachais du sang, et quand elle le vit, elle me répondit :

« Ouais. Dumbledore arrive. Je te la confie. »

Elle me déposa Rina à mes pieds, puis se releva et fit face à son adversaire, en disant :

« A nous deux, chevalier noir ! »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ce combat, allait être sous une bonne augure, voir débloquer quelque chose… ? Je regardais Rina, et vis qu'elle avait un énorme sourire sur le visage. Je l'entendis murmurer :

« Je suis contente d'avoir pu te prouver le contraire...Illias... »

A suivre.

 _Notes de l'auteur :_

 _J'ai besoin d'avis pour voir, si je fais bonne route. Outre cela, j'espère que vous avez apprécier !_


	6. Le Bélier d'Or VS Le Dragon

**Chapitre 6 : Le Bélier d'Or VS Le Dragon Noir**

 **PDV Kira**

 **Lieu : Entrée de Poudlard**

Je le savais, ce combat allait être très dur, mais étonnement, je me sentais confiante, même si les enjeux étaient importants, tel la vie de mes alliés d'or. Surtout que la jeune fille avait fait une action digne d'un vrai chevalier. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle gâche son action, si je perdais...ça aurait des conséquences graves...Mais il ne fallait pas que je sois pessimiste.

Mon armure d'or du bélier résonnait étrangement, et alors je sentis le cosmos de l'étranger assez fortement. C'était comme un dragon noir, un prédateur cherchant sa proie…

Je demandais alors :

« Qui es-tu… ? J'ai l'impression de te connaître… »

L'inconnue ne me répondit pas, mais je savais que c'était une fille, car une personne aux cheveux longs ce n'était pas un garçon pour moi. L'interpellée ne répondit pas, ce qui m'agaça. Alors, je me mis en position de combat et hurla alors :

« Prépare-toi !

La réponse fut simple :

-... »

Je me précipitais alors vers elle et mis mes mains devant moi, je criais alors :

« Stardust Revolution ! »

Des boules de lumières semblables à des étoiles sortirent de mes mains, et foncèrent sur mon adversaire. Alors, pour se défendre ou pour me contrer je l'ignore, elle pointa son arc sur moi, et concentra son énergie. Elle n'essayait pas pourtant de se défendre, mais je pu voir son regard, et ce que je vis me surpris.

La jeune fille que j'affrontais avait des yeux rouges sangs, des yeux rouges proches de ceux d'un démon… Et c'était comme de la rage pur qui émanait de mon adversaire.

Quand les étoiles se rassemblèrent en une seule boule lumineuse, elle tira sa flèche sombre qui traversait l'amont d'étoiles qui se brisa sous l'impact et se logea dans le mur derrière moi, juste à côté d'Illias.

Je fus choquée par tant de puissance, tandis que l'inconnue ouvrit la bouche et dit d'une voix sombre :

« La prochaine fois c'est la tête. »

Je reculais plus que choquée par un pouvoir aussi déferlent. Je ne savais pas comment gérer ça...Je commençais réellement à paniquer, quand j'entendis une voix :

 _« N'abandonne pas ! »_

Je ne voyais pas d'où venait la voix, je fermais les yeux et compris que c'était de la télépathie. Je regardais voulant savoir d'où cela pouvait venir. Et j'entendais une voix qui me dit :

 _« Ne renonce pas. Je crois en toi Kira. »_

Finalement, je compris de qui cela venait. Alors, je me mis en face de mon adversaire et lui dis :

« Je vais en finir.

Je m'avançais vers elle et fis :

-Cristal Wall ! »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse agir, un mur de cristal se dressa et elle se le prit de plein fouet et s'envola contre un arbre se cognant en plein dedans et tombant lourdement au sol. Sa capuche s'enleva de sa tête au passage et je fus choquée par ce que je vis. Mais avant que je puisse en dire plus j'entendais alors :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui passe ici ?

Je tournais la tête vers les bois et vit une jeune femme portant une armure doré avec des cornes aux extrémités. C'était l'armure d'or du taureau. J'hurlais alors choquée :

« Zélia ! 

L'interpellée me répondit alors :

-Oh mais c'est Kira ! Je sentais bien ton cosmos.

Elle se tourna vers mon adversaire et demanda :

-Tiens qui est cette jeune personne… ? »

Elle pointa du doigt mon adversaire qui avait remit sa capuche sur sa tête. Je répondis alors simplement :

« Je t'en parlerais plus tard. Il faut l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Zélia me regarda, haussa un sourcil et répondit :

-Ah vraiment… ? Dans ce cas je suis de la partie.

Elle me bouscula et se plaça devant mon adversaire avant de crier :

-Great Horn! »

Un taureau fonça sur l'adversaire qui se le prit de plein fouet. Je sentais alors un cosmos différent émanant de la jeune fille. Je connaissais ce cosmos, j'en étais sûre...Je dirais…

« Attends...Tu es… ? »

Je pensais avoir découvert l'identité de mon adversaire, quand il y eut une grande lumière dans la zone. Je me cachais les yeux comme Zélia, tandis que je sentais que mon adversaire s'en allait.

Quand la lumière baissa, je regardais les alentours, et observais Illias, il me regardait avec du sang au coin de la bouche et dit :

« C'est fini… ? »

J'observais son armure, elle était sans doute dans un des pires états qu'on pouvait trouver. Alors, quand je me regardais, je voyais que j'avais un peu saignée. Finalement, j'entendis des bruits, et vis Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall arriver en demandant :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Illias répondit avec une simplicité détonante :

-Rien du tout...Il s'est passé ...rien du tout…

Mac Gonagall consternée, regarda l'état d'Illias et dit :

-Mais vous êtes en sang… ?! »

Illias s'effondra alors, et Dumbledore dit :

« Zélia et Mac Gonagall, emmenez-les à l'infirmerie. »

Il le dit tout en montrant Rina et Illias qui étaient tout les deux évanouis. Alors, quand ils furent partit, je vis que l'armure du lion était retourné dans sa cloth box. Je regardais Dumbledore avant de prendre la cloth box et dis :

« Je vais réparer cette cloth...Je pense que après nous aurons bien besoin de parler.

Dumbledore répondit simplement :

-En effet. Allons-y. »

Et c'est ainsi que ce que j'appellerais la « guerre des chevaliers » commença à Poudlard…

 _A suivre._


	7. Réparée

**Chapitre 7 : Réparée**

PDV Kira

J'arrivais dans une salle avec l'armure tandis que Dumbledore m'assistait. Quand je fus arrivée, je lui demandais simplement :

« Vous connaissez le processus Dumbledore, non ?

Ce dernier me répondit :

-En effet, je connais plus la théorie, que la pratique. »

J'hochais la tête puis posa la cloth box qui s'ouvrit et montra l'armure du Lion ensanglantée. L'armure semblait me regarder avec un air triste, et j'avais une forte envie de la préparer. Je m'asseyais alors sur le sol et sortis de la cloth box du bélier, des instruments dorés. Je sortais alors un coutelas de ma poche. Sans regarder mon ami, je dis :

« Si je m'évanouis emmenez-moi chez Mme Pomfresh. Je pense que c'est le mieux à faire. Et ne posez pas de questions. »

Il ne me répondit pas mais je savais qu'il avait comprit ce que je disais. Alors, je murmurais quelques paroles inaudibles et j'augmentais alors mon cosmos. Une aura d'or m'enveloppa tandis que je frappais avec mon outil l'armure d'or. Elle ne se brisa pas au contraire, elle restait de marbre. Mon sang coula sur l'armure, et elle brilla.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'avais fini. L'armure brillait comme au premier jour, et me regardait en me remerciant. Car les chevaliers du bélier peuvent comprendre les armures et leur parler.

Malheureusement ma vue, se troubla et je perdis conscience.

 **PDV Illias**

 **Quelques heures plus tard :**

J'étais si lourd...Je me sentais fatigué. Mais finalement, je me sentais dans un rêve, mais je voulais me réveiller.

Je me secouais, et finalement j'ouvris les yeux, et vis que j'étais dans l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh était en face de moi, et quand elle vit que j'étais réveillé, elle se précipita vers moi et me dit :

« Oh...mon enfant tu es enfin réveillé. Je pensais que tu ne te réveillerais pas…

Je levais un sourcil et demandais d'une voix enrouée :

-Ah… ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle me répondit alors :

-Tu as perdu énormément de sang...Je ne pensais pas que tu allais t'en sortir. »

J'observais mon corps et vis que j'étais couvert de bandages de la tête au pied. Enfin, seul mon visage n'avait pas de bandages. Je demandais alors :

«Je suis seul ici ? Je dois aller en cours ?

L'infirmière me répondit :

-Non. Il y aussi Madame Nekof, et Madame Saggy.

Je levais un sourcil interloqué puis demandais :

-Je peux aller voir les autres… ? »

Elle hocha la tête, et je me levais avec difficulté pour aller voir où était les autres. L'infirmière me laissa faire. Je rentrais alors dans quelqu'un en essayant de sortir. Je levais les yeux et vis qu'il s'agissait de Rina qui eut un cri de surprise :

« Oh ! Illias ! Tu vas bien ?

Je répondis simplement :

-Oui, mais je me sens un peu lourd. Tu vas bien toi ?

Elle hocha la tête, et dit :

-Je te laisse, je vais aller voir mon petit ami. »

Je lui fis un signe de main, et elle partit alors de l'infirmerie. J'essayais alors de m'avancer et tombais alors sur une personne qui dormait. Je vis alors, que c'était Kira, et je la secouais doucement :

« Kira… ?

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et choquée bailla, et me dit :

-Tiens Illias...Où suis-je… ?

Je lui répondis :

-A l'infirmerie...Mais tu as été blessée ? Je ne croyais pas que tu l'es été…

Elle bailla à nouveau et me répondit :

-J'ai réparé ton armure. J'ai perdu conscience en le faisant. D'ailleurs… ! Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore ! Tu viens… ? »

J'hochais la tête, et elle se leva, quand elle s'exécutait l'infirmière regarda la scène mais sachant que je l'aidais, nous autorisa à sortir.

Alors nous dérivâmes dans le couloir quand je rentrais encore en collision avec quelqu'un. Je levais les yeux et vis alors Zélia. Elle se frotta la tête, et Kira demanda :

« Hé Zélia, qu'est-ce que tu fais là… ?

L'interpellée se releva, et je vis qu'elle avait la cloth box du taureau. Elle me regardait puis Kira et dit :

-Justement ! Dumbledore m'a demandé d'aller vous chercher ! Vous venez ? »

On hochait la tête, et nous partîmes devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Quand on y arrivait, Zélia prononça le mot de passe pour accéder au bureau et la porte s'ouvrit.

Nous rentrâmes alors dans le bureau du directeur, et je vis sur le côté l'armure d'or du Bélier et du Lion dans leurs cloth box. Zélia arriva en premier et posa sa cloth box à côté de ses dernières boites.

Alors, Dumbledore :

« Bonjour asseyez-vous, nous devons parler de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Et plus précisément de toi Illias »

 _A suivre._


	8. Explications

**Chapitre 8 : Explications**

 **PDV Illias**

Je ne répondis pas à ce que dit Dumbledore, je me doutais qu'il allait me demander cela. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas convoqué Rina, qui était là sur les lieux ?

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Alors, quand on s'asseyait, il nous dit :

«Expliquez-vous.

Je m'exprimais alors en premier :

-Hé bien. Je m'explique, ce matin, je me suis levé aux aurores avec ma pneumonie qui faisait encore des siennes. Cependant après m'être soigné avec mes médicaments, je sentais un cosmos étrange, voir puissant et ténébreux. En observant mon armure du lion, je vis qu'elle brillait étrangement, comme si elle résonnait avec quelque chose. Alors, je la mis et j'allais dehors. Et en y allant, je vis que quelqu'un arrivait à Poudlard, et pour l'empêcher de l'avancer je l'affrontais. Mais je n'y arrivais pas et c'est là que Kira et Zélia arrivèrent pour me donner un coup de main. Je les remercies pour ça d'ailleurs. Voilà. »

A mes remerciements, les deux concernées hochèrent successivement leurs têtes, et me sourièrent avec de beaux sourires. Alors Dumbledore resta pensif un moment. Il demanda finalement aux deux témoins :

« Est-ce vrai… ?

Zélia hocha la tête tandis que Kira dit :

-Il y a un truc louche cependant qui reste en suspend. Qui était cette ennemi… ? Et pourquoi l'armure du Lion d'Illias a réagit comme ça envers l'armure ennemi… ?

Avant qu'on ne puisse intervenir, elle continua :

-Quelque chose m'a perturber...Je crois connaître l'identité de l'inconnu mais il y a quelque chose d'incohérent...Il me faut plus de preuve à ce sujet. Enfin je reste sceptique.

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête aux paroles de Kira, et finalement il dit :

-Savez-vous qui sont les autres chevaliers d'or… ?

J'ignorais la réponse à cette question, mais Zélia répondit avant moi :

-Je sais juste qu'il y avait des Chevaliers Légendaires, qui ont participer à une grande guerre à l'époque de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer le nom, je n'en connais que trois qui sont peut être vivants. Le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire, le chevalier d'or des poissons et le chevalier d'or du Cancer.

A cet instant je me levais et dis en regardant Zélia :

-Comment se nommait le chevalier du Sagittaire… ?

Zélia prit son temps pour répondre mais finit par dire :

-...Je ne sais plus...Mais je ne sais pas où ils sont passés...Les autres, dont mon maître Harbinger sont morts au combat, comme ton maître...Il s'appelait...comment déjà… ?

Je répondis simplement :

-Mycènes…

Dumbledore rétorqua alors :

-Assis-toi Illias. »

Je m'assis alors, avec un air dépité sur le visage. Alors, au bout de quelques minutes, il nous dit alors :

« Je vais peut-être vous choquer, mais voici ce qui s'est passé. Après la guerre contre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, les armures d'or ont été donné à des personnes. Dont Raphaelle et son amie Rina.

Zélia leva un œil interloqué et dit :

-Qui sont ces deux jeunes gens… ?

Je répondis pour elle :

-Rina est le chevalier d'or du Scorpion en deuxième année d'apprentissage à Serdaigle tandis que Raphaelle est le chevalier du Sagittaire. Malheureusement à cause de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom elle est tombé dans le coma et on ne la plus revu depuis lors. »

De mes mots, suivit un long silence, long et pesant entre des futurs adultes et des enfants. Je demandais alors pour casser ce silence :

« Je peux récupérer mon armure s'il-vous-plaît… ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête et redonna mon armure, enfin la cloth box. Alors, il nous dit simplement :

« Vous pouvez disposer. Sachez seulement vous devez vous occuper de trouver qui ont les armures d'or qui manquent. »

Et alors, nous nous levâmes et sortirent de la salle avec nos cloth box. Ensuite quand nous sortîmes, je demandais alors à Zélia :

« Tu pourrais entraîner Rina pour moi… ?

Elle me dit alors ceci :

-Bien sûr. Présente la moi et je le ferais avec joie. »

Je souris à sa réponse. Alors Kira nous dit :

« Quelles armures sont à des personnes que nous connaissons…?

Zélia rétorqua alors :

-Bélier, Taureau, Lion, Scorpion et Sagittaire. C'est tout. Les autres je ne sais pas.

Je répondis alors :

-Cessons de penser à ça pour le moment. Il faut que j'aille voir mon frère et Rina. Je vous laisse les filles. »

En faisant un signe de main, je partis alors pour Serdaigle pour annoncer la vérité à Rina et la décision que j'avais prise pour elle…

A suivre.


	9. Le rêve

**Chapitre 9: Le rêve**

 **PDV Illias**

J'arrivais dans Serdaigle quand je vis Sully avec Rina dans la salle principale de la maison entrain de parler. Quand ils m'apercevaient, Sully me fit un signe de main et alors je les rejoins.

Quand j'arrivais je demandais à Rina :

« Il faut que je te parle…

Elle hocha la tête et nous partîmes en privé, arrivés je lui dis alors :

-J'ai décidé de te faire entraîner par Zélia le chevalier d'or du Taureau pour maîtriser ton armure.

La jeune fille ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que je lui avais dis, alors, elle me répondit :

-Sérieusement… ? Je dois faire quoi avec qui ?

Je soupirais alors et répéta :

-Tu dois t'entraîner avec un chevalier d'or, ici Zélia du Taureau pour maîtriser ton armure. C'est ce que j'ai dis. Comme une menace plane sur l'école avec ce chevalier mystérieux, il faut que tu t'entraînes.

Elle me mit un temps avant de répondre, mais elle me dit alors au bout de longues minutes d'attente :

-Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi ?

Ce fut à mon tour de prendre du temps pour répondre, et j'avais une réponse simple à donner, qui fut :

-Je ne peux pas. J'ai été chargé de trouver des informations sur notre ennemi. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas. Zélia est très gentille. Je te présenterais à elle demain.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et demanda :

-J'aurais le temps de m'entraîner avec les cours… ?

A ces mots, cela me posait une colle, et je répondis en hésitant :

-Je pense, que tu auras le temps. Et une partie de tes cours sautera suite à cela. Bon je vais te chercher demain. Je te laisse. »

Et c'est ainsi que je laissais la salle commune de Serdaigle, pour rentrer à Gryffondor. Je partais alors, prendre mes médicaments et me coucher.

 **Nuit**

 **Rêves :**

J'étais sur un champ de bataille, sur un champ de bataille, face à un chevalier d'or dont je ne pouvais voir son visage. Je vis juste que l'armure d'or ressemblait à celle du Verseau. Ce qui semblait être mon adversaire, était blessé et me regardait. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage.

Je m'observais et je vis que du sang coulait de ma bouche, comme si j'avais ma pneumonie qui prenait sur moi, mais cette hypothèse se brisa, quand je vis que mon corps était aussi blessé que ma bouche.

Je vis qu'aux alentours, la terre était brûlée, mais avec horreur, je remarquais une chose particulière. Mon armure au lieu d'être dorée, était noire, noire de jais. Comme si elle avait été peinte. Je vis à côté de moi, une jeune femme, que je ne pouvais identifier, comme mon adversaire, je ne pouvais voir son identité. Cependant, je vis que l'armure d'or portée était l'armure d'or des poissons. Et en face, il y avait une autre personne que je ne pouvais voir. Elle portait l'armure d'or du Sagittaire. J'en déduis qu'il s'agissait de Raphaëlle.

Avant que je ne puisse bouger, j'entendis une voix qui venait de mon adversaire et qui disait :

« Nii-chan ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?!

Je reconnaissais avec horreur le propriétaire de la voir, alors, j'entendais une voix, qui était la mienne, mais différente dire :

-J'ai mes idéaux, que la raison ignore Sisyphe. »

Avec horreur, je compris alors, que mon adversaire était Sisyphe. Sisyphe du Verseau. Je vis alors, le visage qu'il portait. Un visage qui était la compassion et la dureté même. Le paysage se brouilla alors.

 **Chambre d'Illias, Gryffondor**

Je me réveillais en sueur, dans mon lit, regardant avec hâte, où était mon armure d'or du Lion. Je sentais l'armure d'or dans sa cloth box sous mon lit. Je vis que l'aube était levé, depuis un long moment. C'est alors que je sentais un cosmos en dehors de la maison de Gryffondor.

En me levant, je vis que l'armure d'or brillait, comme si elle était en résonance avec quelque chose d'autre.

Mais cette résonance n'était pas dû à quelque chose d'agressif, mais au contraire, quelque chose de saint, de presque...Divin.

J'enfilais mon armure du Lion, et courrait vers ce qui semblait être la source de ce cosmos.

J'arrivais alors à Poufsouffle, dans la salle principale vide, effectivement, c'était logique, il était encore trop tôt. Ce que je ressentais se brouillait, comme si quelque chose interférait avec mon cosmos.

Je vis alors, une jeune fille sortir des dortoirs de Poufsouffle et se diriger vers moi. Quand elle fut à mon niveau, je remarquais que ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle me dit alors :

« Que faîtes-vous ici, chevalier d'or du Lion ? »

Sa voix était calme et posée, c'était quelque chose de stressant. Et elle paraissait si jeune, que cela me choqua. Le cosmos que je ressentais se brouillait de plus en plus quand elle se répéta :

« Que faîtes-vous ici, chevalier d'or du Lion ?

Je devais répondre, alors je dis :

-Que...Je...J'ai sentis un cosmos puissant en ces lieux et je suis venu pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle me répondit alors toujours les yeux fermés :

-Je vois. Hé bien, dîtes...C'est étonnant de voir un chevalier possédant une pneumonie courir aux quatre vents. »

A ces mots, je fus choqué. Personne ne connaissait ma maladie à part l'infirmière, et Dumbledore. Je demandais alors :

« Qui es-tu… ?

En tant que réponse elle me dit les bras croisés :

-Je m'appelle Arya. Sur cela, si vous persistez à rester ici, je vais devoir appeler un surveillant. Ce n'est pas votre maison ici. Je me trompe… ? »

Je ne répondis pas, mais je fus choqué par ce que je ressentais, mon envie de se battre ou même de répondre, disparaissait. C'était...Déstabilisant…

Je fis alors, demi-tour, et partis dehors.

 **Maison de Zélia – Pourdlard**

J'arrivais devant sa maison, qui était à côté de celle du garde chasse, Hagrid, et toquais à la porte. Au bouts de quelques frappements, Zélia m'ouvrait la porte, en baillant un peu.

Quand, elle me vit, elle me dit alors :

« Mouah...Bonjour Illias, je ne t'attendais pas de si tôt. Qu'est-ce que tu veux… ?

Alors, elle remarqua mon armure et me dit :

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave… ?

J'hochais la tête, et rétorqua :

-Pas vraiment, mais il faut que je te parle. Je peux entrer ? »

Toujours, en baillant elle me laissa rentrer. Quand je rentrais, je vis que sa maison, était simple mais jolie, sa cloth box était présente. L'image du Taureau était dessus, et alors, elle s'assit dessus.

Je lui expliquais alors, mon rêve, et expliquais également, ce qui s'était passé avec la dénommée Arya, et ce cosmos brouillé que j'avais eus.

A la fin de mes explications, qu'elle avait écouté soigneusement, elle me dit :

« Je vois...C'est des sacrés choses que tu me dis...Et elles sont un peu dures à avaler.

Je lui rétorquais alors de suite :

-En effet, je me doute bien, mais c'est la vérité…

Elle me répondit alors en hochant la tête :

-Je ne prétends pas le contraire, mais...Je pense que tu as du avoir un rêve prémonitoire. Et en ce qui concerne ton armure brillante, cela est arrivé brièvement, avec mon armure. J'ai bien ressentis un cosmos mais dissimulé volontairement. Enfin, je pense que cela doit rester entre nous. »

J'hochais la tête et elle regarda alors dehors. Finalement elle me dit :

« Vas chercher Rina. Si tu veux qu'elle s'entraîne avec moi, c'est maintenant ou jamais. »

Avec un hochement de tête, je sortais de sa maison et en rangeant mon armure du lion, je partis chercher Rina à la maison de Serdaigle.

A suivre.


	10. L'entraînement

**Chapitre 10 : L'entraînement**

 **PDV Illias**

J'arrivais à Serdaigle assez rapidement, et je vis que Rina prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de mon petit frère, qui me remarquait quand j'entrais à Serdaigle. Il m'appela alors :

« Hé Nii-chan ! Viens ! »

Rina m'adressa un signe de main pour m'indiquer de venir également, donc je vins à leur table et m'assis à côté de Sisyphe, qui me dit alors :

« Tiens ! On dirait que tu as la tête dans les nuages ! Et ça je le vois, chez les gens ! Ça va pas ?

Ma voisine ajouta alors :

-Oui, ça se voit, que tu as presque passé une mauvaise nuit. Es-tu sûr que ça va? »

Alors que mon frère m'enfournant une tartine dans la bouche, je souriais à Rina. Je lui dis alors, avec un soupir :

« Il faut que je te parle…

La jeune fille me répondit en levant un sourcil :

\- Ah… ? Vraiment… ? Bah faisons-le après le petit déjeuner, okay ? »

J'hochais la tête et finissais tant bien que mal, par me délecter d'un bon petit déjeuner, que je méritais en soit.

Après de longues minutes de bafferie, Rina me regarda en finissant un bol de lait. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me sondait. Qu'elle cherchait à déceler un problème, ou une réponse chez moi sur mon comportement étrange.

Puis, la jeune fille me regarda et s'approcha de moi en me tirant le bras. Elle me dit alors :

« Si tu veux parler, fais le vite. »

Je la fis venir à part à ces paroles dans un petit coin de la pièce, non occupée, et lui expliquais qu'il fallait qu'elle s'aille entraîner avec Zélia le chevalier d'or du Taureau.

Elle me répondit alors :

« Je dois faire comment pour mes cours dans ce cas ?

Je rétorquais à cela :

-Je m'en occupe. Dumbledore est au courant. »

Finalement, elle finit par accepter d'y aller, malgré que ce soit une élève studieuse. Je la conduisis par la maison de Serdaigle pour qu'elle aille récupérer son armure, puis l'emmenais à l'orée de la forêt où le chevalier d'or du Taureau nous attendait. Quand Zélia nous vit, elle eut un énorme sourire et dit :

«Salut Illias ! Et je crois que tu es Rina chevalier d'or du Scorpion ?

L'interpellée hocha la tête et répondit :

-Oui...Madame Zélia.

La jeune femme perdit son sourire et répliqua :

-Appelle-moi juste Zélia, ça suffira. Bon Illias. Je m'en occupe, tu peux y aller. »

Avec un hochement de tête, je pris mon armure du Lion, et partis dans la direction opposée.

 **PDV Rina :**

Je ne pus rien dire tandis que je renforçais ma prise sur la sangle droite de la cloth box du Scorpion. J'avais un petit peu peur, et j'étais légèrement stressée.

Et je compris, que la chevalier d'or l'avait remarqué, car elle avait commentée par ceci :

« Et stresse pas, jeune fille, ça va bien se passer. Sérieusement, je suis vraiment gentille en vrai. Installe-toi au sol. »

A ces paroles, elle s'assit et son armure d'or se disloqua d'elle pour se poser à côté en forme totémique. C'est-à-dire un taureau d'or, me regardant avec intérêt.

Donc, je m'exécutais, posais la cloth box au sol et regardais Zélia.

A cet, instant le taureau brilla, et la boite contenant mon armure s'ouvrit doucement. Ce qui en sortit, fut la forme totémique d'un scorpion doré.

Je murmurais alors choquée :

« L'armure d'or…

A ma réaction toujours en souriant, la personne qui allait être mon professeur me dit :

-Hé bien...Tu as une armure qui souhaite vraiment, mais vraiment t'apporter un grand soutient. C'est une bonne chose. A présent, met-la.

Je levais un sourcil à sa demande et l'interrogea alors :

-Comment je fais… ?

De cette question, la chevalier d'or soupira et dit simplement :

-Ah oui...C'est vrai. Hé bien...Une armure peut venir volontairement vers son porteur mais dans ton cas, il vaut mieux que tu l'appelle. Moi, pour la faire venir je l'appelle par une simple phrase... »

Elle se leva, et toucha son armure en disant :

« Ramène-toi armure du taureau ! »

Comme pour répondre à son ordre l'armure du Taureau se disloqua et s'assembla sur son propriétaire, dans une lumière blanche. Après que cela fut fait, elle me dit :

« Essaie de parler à ton armure. Même si je l'entends pas, ça peut marcher. »

Avec un sourire crispée je mis ma main sur l'armure et dis :

« Combat avec moi ! »

Elle ne répondit pas, il n'y eut pas de réaction. Comme si elle était morte ou sans vie. Alors j'hurlais :

« Mais…

Zélia rétorqua :

-Parle-lui. Ca mettra du temps à venir. Pas du premier coup. »

Je remis ma main sur l'armure et pensais alors très fort :

 _Il faut que je puisse te porter armure...Pour ne plus avoir peur…_

 _Je me rappellais Sully...Raphaëlle, et Pegasus. Ils me souriaient tous, et ils me dirent :_

 _« On t'attends. Dévoile ta puissance Rina ! »_

 _Tel était les paroles de Raphaelle. Sully, lui, dit :_

 _« Je crois en toi, Rina ! Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver ! »_

 _Je souriais alors, sous le regard de Pegasus en forme animagus qui me dit :_

 _« Tu peux te battre. Déploie des ailes. Des ailes victorieuses. »_

 _Oui...Ils avaient tous raison...Il faut que je me batte…_

 _Pour…_

 _Pour…_

 _Pour mes amis. Ne plus avoir peur de ne pouvoir sauver quelqu'un !_

 _Il faut que je me batte !_

PDV Zélia :

Un cosmos doux enveloppa la zone, je ne voyais rien, et pourtant il me rappelait celui d'Athéna. Il était calme et puissant. Je n'en revenais pas. Qui avait un tel cosmos?!

Je regardais Rina, et vis qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, elle se concentrait si fort, qu'un cosmos doré l'enveloppait. Il grandissait, il grandissait… !

Et la cloth du scorpion se disloqua et s'assembla sur elle avec mon air choqué.

Elle me regarda alors en ouvrant les yeux et dit :

« Je crois que j'ai réussi. »

A suivre.


	11. La chose à ne pas faire

**Chapitre 11 : La chose à ne pas faire**

 **PDV Illias**

J'avançais depuis un long moment dans un couloir sombre ayant ressenti un cosmos plus que dangereux...Plus dangereux que celui d'un chevalier d'or… Même moi j'ignorais si je pouvais me battre contre ce qui allait être au bout de ce couloir. C'était presque impossible à éviter, mais il fallait faire quelque chose.

Enfin c'était mes pensées à cet instant, c'était cela mon état d'esprit. Et quand je fus en face d'une vieille porte, je vis qu'elle était peu usée et comme abandonnée.

De ce que je pouvais voir, elle semblait inspirer un certain passé, juste en la regardant.

Puis, je pris ma décision, il fallait que j'ouvre cette porte. Donc, je m'approchais de la poignée, et avec difficulté ouvris cette dernière.

Quand je pu enfin voir ce qui avait derrière, je fus choqué. Je vis que c'était une chambre. Une chambre d'élève, de l'école. Il n'y avait personne, et la chambre était comme abandonnée. C'était une chambre de fille, de dernière année semblait-il, je voyais un étendard au fond. Celui de Serpentard, et plusieurs lits, qui semblaient vraiment être abandonnés, c'était comme si le lieu était figé dans le temps et l'espace. Ce qui confirma mon hypothèse fut que en regardant par la fenêtre, le lieu était figée, dans une couleur grisâtre.

Un peu plus loin, je vis un journal sur un des lits, un journal qui était étonnement bien conservé. Et quand je m'approchais je vis un nom écrit dessus.

 _« Propriété de... »_

Je ne pouvais pas comprendre le mot, car il n'était pas dans la même langue que le début de la phrase que j'avais lu juste à l'instant.

Et quand je voulu en savoir plus, je ressentis un cosmos très puissant, juste derrière moi, et étant très menaçant.

Je fus figé à cet instant, car si je bougeais mal, je sentais que je pouvais perdre la vie très facilement. J'entendis alors une voix :

« Chevalier d'or du Lion, si tu oses, ne serait-ce que bouger le moindre doigt, tu partiras dans l'autre monde. »

La voix était menaçante et ferme, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Je reconnu une voix féminine assez jeune, mais étonnement mature.

Vu que je ne pouvais pas bouger, d'après sa menace je dis ceci :

« Je pourrais savoir qui tu es ? Car menacer les gens qu'on connaît pas est très impoli, tu sais. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse à ma provocation et accessoirement à ma question. Je restais silencieux un moment, pour savoir quand j'allais agir. Et une autre chose me choqua, car ce que j'entendais dans la salle ne fut rien. Rien, même pas une respiration humaine. Il n'y avait que la mienne.

Puis, mon interlocuteur répondit :

« Je n'ai pas à te répondre. Si tu pars d'ici sans faire d'histoire, je me montrerais clémente. Sinon...Je pense que tu comprend ce qui t'attends. »

Même si je comprenais ce qu'elle disait, je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille. Instinctivement, mon cosmos augmenta fortement, ce qui fit soupirer la jeune fille.

Elle me dit alors :

« ...Très bien...Dans ce cas, meurs chevalier du Lion. »

D'un seul coup, elle augmenta son cosmos si fortement, que je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'étais terrifié… ? Non...Ce n'est pas ça, j'étais clairement inférieur face à mon adversaire.

Finalement, je sentais une grosse attaque se préparer juste derrière moi. Je savais que ça allait être la fin. C'était comme une épée de damoclès au dessus de ma tête.

Ça allait juste se finir comme ça… ?

Je devais me battre...Et pourtant j'étais terrifié.

Quand l'épée alla s'abattre, j'entendis un bruit de lames s'entrechoquant et un cri d'étonnement.

Et c'était la jeune fille, qui avait poussé ce cri.

Elle dit alors :

« Toi… ! Que fais-tu là… ?! Je croyais… !

Une voix que je ne connaissais pas répondit :

-Laisse-le…Je t'ai dis de le laisser. »

Et avant que je puisse en ajouter un peu plus, je fus pris d'une douleur à la tête et je perdis conscience .

?

PDV Rina

« ...Rina… ? »

… ?

« Rina ! »

Qui me parle… ?

« Réveille-toi ! »

Je me levais alors en sursaut. Je vis à ma droite et à ma gauche l'environnement où j'étais. C'était ma chambre. Et de mon coeur, j'entendais un soupir :

« Ouf tu vas bien... »

Je regardais aux alentours, et vis un pégase blanc me regardant de loin. Je compris que c'était Pegasus. Il soupira et me demanda :

« Est-ce que ça va… ?

Je répondis :

-Oui…Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ?

Pegasus me rétorqua alors simplement :

-Après avoir fait un miracle avec ton cosmos tu as perdu conscience... C'est là que le chevalier d'or t'a ramener dans ton lit. »

D'un seul coup, je sentis une baisse de cosmos énorme dans l'atmosphère, et Pegasus me demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je répondis simplement :

-Illias a un problème... »

A suivre...


	12. Les lourdes destinées

**Chapitre 12 : Les lourdes destinées**

 **PDV ?**

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça…? Je ne comprend pas. »

Tel était les paroles de Pégase envers moi, mais je m'en fichais. Je savais à quoi m'en tenir, et les raisons de mon agissement. Elle comprendrait en tant voulu. Cependant mes agissements la choquait plus qu'autre chose, vu comment elle reculait.

Elle me demanda :

« Que comptes-tu faire de ce chevalier malade ? Il est en fin de vie. Malgré que tu souhaites l'aider, il mourra bientôt.

Je répondis simplement :

-J'ai hâte de voir ce que les humains comptent faire contre leurs lourdes destinées. Comme la tienne par exemple.

Je n'eus que ça en réponse :

-... »

Puis, elle recula, semblant être intimidée, et cela me fit sourire. D'un seul coup, je ressentis une hausse de cosmos, qui venait vers l'endroit où je me trouvais. Pégase, le ressentait aussi d'après le regard sur son visage. Je dis alors :

«Je pense que nous devons remettre cette conversation à plus tard. »

Étonnement, elle fut d'accord avec moi, et hocha la tête. Puis, au bout de quelques instants, voir quelques secondes, Pégase s'approcha du corps d'Illias, le prit dans ses bras, et nous allâmes dehors. Ensuite, il fut posé devant la porte, tandis que nous restions de l'autre côté.

Puis la porte se ferma. De cela, je m'empressais de disparaître dans un portail sombre.

Je fus à nouveau chez moi, enfin chez moi était un peu exagéré. D'un seul coup, des bruits de pas, se firent entendre, et je me tournais pour voir qui marchait vers moi.

J'entendis alors ceci :

« Tu veux vraiment causer des ennuis… ?

Je répondis :

-Non. Mais je sais ce que je fais par rapport à la première fois. Votre résurrection est proche, maître.

Avec un ricanement, il me rétorqua :

-Tu as intérêt. Sinon, tout se passera mal. Mais actuellement, tout va bien...non… ? »

Je ricanais sombrement.

 **PDV Rina :**

Je courrais dans un couloir avec mon armure d'or du Scorpion inquiète, Pegasus trottant avec moi. Celui-ci était aussi inquiet que moi, pour une raison que j'ignorais.

Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, je vis une personne au loin, au sol avec une armure d'or. Pegasus me demanda :

« Qui est-ce… ?

J'hurlais :

-C'est Illias ! »

Avec un hennissement, Pegasus me revint dans le cœur, tandis que je m'approchais de lui. Quand je fus près de lui, je vis qu'il était inconscient depuis un long moment. Je vérifiais son pou et vis qu'il était encore vivant.

Je soupirais un long coup, tandis que j'entendais des bruits de pas se pressant derrière moi. Comme des personnes qui courraient. Et quand je me retournais pour voir qui c'était, je vis une jeune femme à l'armure d'or d'un somptueux bélier, se dégager. Elle avait de longs cheveux rosâtres, pas comme les roses, non, juste d'un rose magnifique.

Quand elle fut à mon niveau, je lui demandais :

« Qui êtes-vous… ?

Elle me répondit en me regardant simplement, ceci :

-Je m'appelle Kira, je suis le chevalier d'or du Bélier, et amie d'Illias. Comme j'ai ressentie un énorme cosmos s'approcher, j'en ai fais de même, et je t'ai trouvé. Tu es Rina, chevalier d'or du Scorpion, je me trompe… ? »

J'hochais la tête, tandis qu'elle s'agenouilla pour regarder, d'un peu plus près. Puis, cela fait, elle se releva, et dit :

« Bon, on va le porter, jusqu'à l'infirmerie. »

Suite à ces paroles, avec son aide, je pu porter Illias sans problème.

A l'infirmerie, après l'administration des soins, et après qu'on est prévenu Sisyphe, ce dernier nous rejoignit inquiet.

Kira murmura alors :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose d'important… »

En hochant la tête, je me demandais ce qui s'était aussi passé. Puis, d'un seul coup, j'entendis des bruits de pas, et je vis une personne aux longs cheveux blonds. Elle était moyenne, et avait les yeux fermés.

Kira murmura tout bas :

« C'est...Arya Spencer... »

La jeune fille arriva et nous regarda, même si elle avait les yeux fermés. Elle finit par dire :

« Kira chevalier du bélier...Rina chevalier du scorpion vous devrez enquêter sur les araignées.

Le chevalier du bélier rétorqua aussitôt :

-Quoi… ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Arya rétorqua à son tour :

-Je vous conseillerais de les suivre si vous voulez savoir pourquoi tant de monde est pétrifié. »

De ces mots, elle partit de la pièce, nous laissant avec un goût amère dans la bouche.

A suivre


	13. Aragog, l'araignée et le Basilic

**Chapitr** **e** **13 :** **Aragog, l'araignée** **et le Basilic**

 **PDV Externe**

Suivant un indice laissé par Arya, Rina partit suivre les petites araignées jusque dans la forêt interdite, là où elles pouvaient se trouver, d'après Kira. Quand elle fut arrivée à la moitié de la forêt, elle tomba sur Harry et Ron, devant leur voiture volante. Elle expliqua la raison de sa venue et avec un petit hochement de tête suivit le petit groupe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry, Rina et Ron arrivent dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Alors, ils entendent une voix profonde dire :

« Qui est là ?

Harry lâcha simplement:

-Ne panique pas.

La même voix continua de demander:

-Hagrid... C'est toi ?

Rina répondit :

-On est ses amis. »

A cet instant, une grosse araignée arrive et se place devant le chevalier d'or du Scorpion. La jeune fille néanmoins inquiète, demanda :

\- Et vous ? Vous êtes Aragog !

Le dénommé Aragog répliqua:

-Hagrid ne nous avait jamais envoyé d'humains.

Harry ajouta aussitôt:

-Il a des ennuis. Il y a des agressions à l'école. Ils accusent Hagrid d'avoir ouvert la chambre des secrets... Comme autrefois.

L'araignée géante rétorqua :

-C'est un mensonge ! Hagrid n'a jamais ouvert la chambre. »

Après un court moment, de réflexion, la jeune fille demanda ceci :

« Vous n'êtes pas le monstre ?

Aragog répliqua:

-Le monstre est né dans le château. J'ai rejoins Hagrid... Après un long trajet dans la poche d'un voyageur.

Harry demanda à son tour:

-Si ce n'est pas vous qui a tué la fille, il y a cinquante ans ?

L'araignée répondit :

-Nous n'en parlons jamais. Une créature ancienne que nous, araignées... Redoutons plus qu'aucun autre.

Le chevalier du scorpion dit :

-Vous l'avez vu ?

L'interlocuteur lâcha :

-Je ne connais de ce château que le coffre...Où Hagrid le cachait. On a trouvé la fille dans les toilettes. Quand on m'a accusé, Hagrid m'a amené ici. »

Il refusa alors d'en dire plus, ce qui agaça la protagoniste, mais elle n'insista pas. Soudainement, Harry dit alors :

« Merci. On y va.

Aragog demanda :

-Vous partez ? »

Ron hocha la tête, positivement, ce qui fit lâcher un soupir à l'araignée géante, qui dit :

« Sûrement pas. Mes enfants ne font aucun mal à Hagrid... Sur mes ordres. Mais je ne peux les priver de viande fraîche... Venue à nous de son plein gré. Adieu, amis de Hagrid.

Des araignées plus petites apparurent fonçant vers les héros. Malgré Rina qui repoussait les araignées, ils se firent encerclés.

Alors que Harry, Séphora et Ron se croient perdus, entourés par un véritables mur d'araignées prêtes à les dévorer, la voiture vient à leur secours, phares allumés et klaxon retentissant, faisant fuir un grand nombre de créatures.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, tandis que Ron râlait :

« « Suivez les araignées ! » Si Hagrid sort d'Azkaban, je le tue ! »

La voiture les emmena hors de la forêt vers le lieu qui semblait le plus sûr. Le potager d'Hagrid. Puis, ils descendirent de cette dernière, assez rapidement. Et la voiture repartit vers la forêt sous le regard choqué des héros.

Et quand elle fut partit, Ron demanda :

« Pourquoi nous avoir envoyés là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a appris ?

Harry répondit :

-Au moins une chose. Hagrid n'a jamais ouvert la chambre des secrets ! Il était innocent. »

Le soir même, dans leur dortoir, les garçons et Rina repensent à ce que leur a dit Aragog, et finissent par comprendre que la jeune fille en question qui avait été tuée ne pouvait être que Mimi Gaignarde, le fantôme occupant les toilettes des filles dans lesquelles ils s'étaient réfugiés pour préparer le Polynectar.

Le lendemain, en rendant visite à Hermione à l'infirmerie, Harry, Rina et Ron remarquent que la jeune fille tient dans sa main figée une page arrachés d'un livre qu'elle avait dû consulter à la bibliothèque avant d'être attaqué.

Le contenu de la page mentionne le Basilic, une créature gigantesque pouvant vivre plusieurs centaines d'années, qui effraie les araignées et qui a le pouvoir de tuer d'un simple regard.

Hermione a ajouté à la main le mot « tuyau » en bas de page et Harry et Rina comprennent qu'elle a été la première à avoir deviné la nature du monstre de la chambre des secrets.

Parce qu'il s'agissait d'un serpent géant, Harry étant effectivement le seul à pouvoir entendre les murmures à travers les murs, par lesquels il se déplaçait.

Les élèves avaient tous été pétrifiés, et non pas tués, parce qu'ils avaient tous croisé le regard du Basilic par un intermédiaire, souvent un objet : Colin Crivey à travers son appareil photo, Justin Finch-Fletchley à travers le fantôme de la maison Gryffondor qui passait dans le couloir au même moment, et Hermione et Pénélope Deauclaire ont vu le regard du serpent à travers le miroir retrouvé à côté d'elles.

Une voix dans un haut parleur annonça :

« _Tous les élèves dans leur dortoir, immédiatement ! Tous les professeurs dans le couloir du deuxième étage ! »_

Quand ils entend ça, Harry, Rina et Ron décide d'aller au deuxième étage pour savoir ce qui se passe, ils se cachent derrière le mur du couloir pour voir ce qui se passe. Tous les professeurs étant présents, virent une inscription en sang.

Minerva annonça simplement:

« Comme vous le voyez... L'héritier de Serpentard a laissé un nouveau message. Nos pires craintes se sont réalisées. Le monstre a emporté une élève dans la chambre ! Les élèves doivent partir. C'est, je le crains, la fin de Poudlard.

Le professeur Gilderoy arrivait enfin, en bailler:

-Désolé, je somnolais. Qu'ai-je manqué ?

Severus concluait alors:

-Le monstre a enlevé une fillette. À vous de jouer.

Gilderoy demanda inquiet :

-À moi ?

Severus Rogue en hochant la tête continua:

-Ne disiez-vous pas connaître l'entrée de la chambre des secrets ? »

Le professeur ne répondit pas à cette question, laissant, Minerva continuer :

« C'est réglé. Nous vous laissons vous occuper du monstre. Vos talents sont légendaires.

Gilderoy répondit en tournant les talons :

-Très bien. Je vais dans mon bureau me préparer. »

Et il s'en alla semblant être inquiet. Puis, à cela l'infirmière demanda à Minerva :

« Qui le monstre a-t-il enlevé ?

La directrice de Gryffondor répondit :

-Ginny Weasley. »

Puis les professeurs s'en allèrent silencieux, dans la direction opposé où se trouvent les protagonistes.

Ron murmura choqué:

« « Son squelette reposera dans la chambre à jamais. » Ginny !

 _ **A suivre .**_


	14. Tom Jedusor

**Chapitre** **1** **4 :** **Tom Jedusor**

 **P** **DV ?**

Harry, Rina et Ron allèrent dans la classe du professeur Lockhart pour lui prévenir que dans la chambre des secrets se trouve un Basilic.

Harry lâcha même :

« Lockhart est nul, mais il va tenter d'entrer dans la chambre. Il faut lui dire ce qu'on sait !

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent Gilderoy ranger ses affaires. Puis à cela, Harry lâcha :

« On a des informations pour vous ! Vous partez ?

Gilderoy répondit:

-Une urgence absolue. Je dois m'en aller.

Ron demanda :

-Et ma sœur ?

Le professeur rétorqua:

-C'est regrettable. J'en suis le premier navré.

Rina répliqua ceci :

\- Vous êtes professeur de défense. Vous devez rester !

Gilderoy répondit:

-Quand j'ai accepté le poste, rien n'indiquait…

Le jeune sorcier lâcha:

-Vous fuyez ? Et vos exploits, dans vos livres ?

Il dit aussitôt :

\- Les livres mentent.

Rina rétorqua :

-Vous les avez écrits !

Gilderoy poursuivit:

-Ma fille, un peu de bon sens ! Ils se seraient moins vendus si je n'en avais pas été le héros !

Harry s'exclama :

-Imposteur ! Vous vous attribuez les exploits des autres.

Ron reprit :

-Vous avez des capacités ?

Gilderoy affirma:

-Puisque tu abordes le sujet, j'ai un don pour le sortilège d'amnésie. Sans lui, les sorciers auraient parlé et je n'aurais rien vendu.

Gilderoy s'indigna:

-D'ailleurs, je vais en faire autant avec vous ! »

Le professeur pointa sa baguette vers les protagonistes mais ils contrecarrèrent l'action de Gilderoy en pointant leurs trois baguettes vers lui. Harry lâcha :

« N'y pensez même pas ! »

Harry, Séphora et Ron emmenèrent Gilderoy aux toilettes des filles et découvrirent que Mimi pleurait tout en tournant en rond. Mimi arrêta de pleurer quand elle vit Harry, Rina, Ron et Gilderoy aux toilettes.

Mimi lâcha dans le vide:

« Qui est là ? Bonjour, Harry. Que veux-tu ?

Harry répondit:

-Te demander comment tu es morte.

Le fantôme rétorqua:

-C'était atroce ! C'est arrivé ici, dans cette cabine. Je me cachais parce qu'Olive Hornby se moquait de mes lunettes. Je pleurais, quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un entrer.

Rina dit à son tour:

-Qui c'était ?

Elle bégaya :

\- Je ne sais pas. J'étais dans tous mes états ! Il disait des mots bizarres, comme une langue inventée. J'ai compris que c'était un garçon... alors j'ai ouvert la porte pour lui dire de partir ! Et... Je suis morte !

Harry demanda :

-Comme ça, d'un coup ? Comment ?

Mimi lâcha:

-Je me rappelle juste avoir vu deux immenses yeux jaunes... Là-bas, près du lavabo. »

Avec l'aide de Mimi Geignarde, Harry découvre un passage dans les toilettes des filles, derrière l'un des lavabos, menant probablement à la chambre des secrets.

Harry annonça simplement :

« C'est ici. C'est l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. »

Gilderoy fut inquiet, et ne dit rien. Ron répliqua alors :

« Dis quelque chose. Dis quelque chose en Fourchelang. »

Il ouvre le passage en parlant Fourchelang, ce qui ne fut pas comprit par les autres. Aussitôt, le lavabo bascule, dévoilant un gros tuyau suffisamment large pour permettre à un homme de s'y glisser.

Gilderoy lâcha:

« Parfait, Harry. Bravo ! Je vais... Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ! »

Rina attrapa le bras de Gilderoy et répondit:

« Que si ! Vous d'abord.

Le professeur demanda :

-Quel intérêt ?

Ron rétorqua simplement :

-Plutôt vous que nous.

Gilderoy lâcha:

-Évidemment. Sans façon ? »

Rina mit son armure aussitôt et poussa Gilderoy dans le trou. Il tomba au fond. Puis, le professeur hurla :

« C'est répugnant, là dedans !

Rina répondit:

\- Allons-y.

Mimi annonça à Harry:

-Harry. Si tu meurs, je partagerai mes toilettes avec toi.

Il répondit gêné :

-Merci, Mimi. »

Ils sautèrent dans le trou en même temps, et au bout d'un long toboggan, arrivèrent au sol. Ils furent alors ensemble, et quand ils furent levés, Harry lâcha :

« N'oubliez pas... Au moindre mouvement, fermez vite les yeux !

Ron ordonna alors :

-Avancez ! Par ici.

En avançant ils virent une peau de serpent. Puis, Ron lâcha :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est… ?

Gilderoy déduisit :

-On dirait un... Serpent.

Harry répondit:

-Une peau de serpent.

Rina rétorqua :

-La vache ! Son propriétaire doit mesurer vingt mètres ! Ou plus. »

Le professeur tomba au sol évanouit, et Ron s'approcha de lui. Puis, Gilderoy se releva rapidement, et prit la baguette de l'élève, et finit par dire :

« L'aventure s'achève ici. Mais ne vous tracassez pas... On saura tout de notre histoire. Je suis arrivé trop tard pour sauver la fille... Vous avez tous trois tragiquement perdu l'esprit... À la vue de son corps mutilé. Vous d'abord, Potter ! Saggy ! Dites adieu... À vos souvenirs. Oubliettes ! »

Mais la baguette étant cassée, le résultat espéré n'est pas atteint.

En effet, le plafond s'écroule et les enferme dans le tunnel : le sort s'est retourné contre le professeur, le rendant lui-même amnésique.

L'éboulement sépare Harry et Rina de leur ami et du professeur.

Le sorcier et le chevalier d'or continuèrent donc tous les deux. Arrivés devant une énorme porte, Harry ouvre la porte d'entrée de la chambre, ornée de serpents aux yeux étincelants, et pénètre à l'intérieur avec Rina pour y retrouver le corps inanimé de Ginny, ainsi qu'un jeune homme disant s'appeler Tom Jedusor.

En réalité, il s'agit d'un souvenir, celui du journal intime posé aux côtés de Ginny, et matérialisé sous sa forme humaine.

Tom Jedusor annonça :

« C'est Ginny Weasley qui a ouvert la chambre des secrets.

Harry répondit:

-C'est impossible !

Tom ajouta :

-Elle a lâché le Basilic sur les sang de bourbe et la chatte. Elle a écrit les menaces sur les murs.

Rina demanda alors :

-Pourquoi ?

Tom lâcha:

-Je le lui ai demandé. Vous verrez, je peux être très persuasif. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était en transe. Le pouvoir du journal l'effrayait... Alors elle l'a jeté dans les toilettes. Et voilà que c'est vous qui le trouves ! Les personnes que je brûle de connaître.

Harry demanda à nouveau :

-Pourquoi ?

Tom continua :

-Il fallait que vous parles, que je vous rencontre. J'ai coincé ce balourd de Hagrid, pour gagner ta confiance.

Rina répondit:

-Hagrid est notre ami ! Vous l'avez piégé !

L'interlocuteur continua:

-C'était ma parole contre la sienne. Seul Dumbledore le croyait innocent. »

Harry lâcha :

« Dumbledore vous avait percé à jour.

Tom dit:

-Il exerçait sur moi une surveillance agaçante. C'était risqué d'ouvrir la chambre, en étant dans l'école. J'ai donc laissé un journal... Grâce auquel l'adolescent que j'étais pourrait amener quelqu'un d'autre... À achever la noble tâche de Salazar Serpentard.

Rina confirma :

\- Vous n'avez rien achevé. Dans quelques heures, le philtre de mandragore... Guérira ceux qui ont été pétrifiés.

Tom rétorqua:

-Je ne t'ai pas dit ? Je ne tue plus de Sang-De-Bourde. Depuis des mois, ma nouvelle cible c'est vous. Comment deux bébé dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques... On-t-il vaincu le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? Comment t'en es-tu tiré avec une cicatrice...Et comment toi qui n'a presque pas de pouvoir magique...Ai pu revêtir l'armure d'or du Scorpion... Alors que Voldemort a été anéanti ?

Harry et Rina lachèrent:

-Quelle importance ? Voldemort a vécu après vous.

Tom Jédusor répondit:

-Voldemort est mon passé... Mon présent et mon avenir. »

Il prit la baguette d'Harry Potter, et traça son nom, puis en changeant les lettres cela formait « Voldemort ».

Rina lâcha :

« C'est vous, l'héritier de Serpentard.

Harry répondit:

-Voldemort.

Tom confirma avec ceci :

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas... Que je garderais le nom immonde de mon Moldu de père ? J'en ai créé un nouveau... Que les sorciers craindraient de prononcer... Quand je serais le plus grand du monde !

Rina répondit:

-C'est Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier du monde !

Tom lâcha :

-Mon simple souvenir l'a chassé de ce château.

Harry annonça :

-Il sera présent tant que quelqu'un lui restera fidèle ! »

Voldemort ajouta alors :

« Très bien. Dans ce cas… »

Une flèche fut tirée de l'obscurité, et visa Rina qui la para, de tout son corps mais fut projetée contre la statue du Serpent. Elle tomba au sol tandis que des pas se firent entendre. Le sorcier ajouta :

« Occupe-toi du chevalier du scorpion. »

Une silhouette se dégagea alors des ténèbres. Une armure noire de jais recouvrait le corps de la personne...Mais le visage se dégagea enfin, de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus, et un visage haineux. Rina lâcha alors :

« Raphaëlle ?! »

À suivre.


	15. Rina vs Raphaëlle

**Chapitre** **1** **5 :** **Rina vs Raphaëlle**

 **PDV Rina**

« Raphaelle...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée… ? Je croyais que tu étais dans le coma.

La jeune femme ricana et répondit :

-En effet. Mais je me suis réveillée, après un long passage dans le noir obscur, des ténèbres...des ténèbres salvatrices…A présent, je suis vivante, et prête à te battre… ! »

Elle éclata d'un rire mauvais, tandis que j'entendis une voix à l'intérieur de moi :

« (Rina… !)

Je répondis intérieurement :

-(Quoi… ? Pégase… ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux… ?)

Il me rétorqua sérieusement :

-(Le cosmos de Raphaëlle...Il est empli de ténèbres...De ténèbres pures...Et de rage…Et de rage envers toi...Je ne la reconnais plus…) »

D'un seul coup, une autre flèche fut tirée, et de mon mieux je me défendais ou esquivais au pire des cas. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle était plus expérimentée, que moi, et je me trouvais vite, dépassée.

Pégase me soufflait ceci à l'oreille :

« (Je vais t'aider. Si je te dis vas à droite, c'est vas à droite. Et inversement.) »

J'hochais la tête, et fis comprendre que j'avais compris ce qu'il me disait. Grâce à ce qu'il me disait, je tenais plus longtemps. J'esquivais ces coups plus rapidement, et elle semblait comprendre, qu'on m'aidait.

Finalement elle me dit :

« Pff...Tu es incapable, de répliquer, je trouve ça, pathétique...Et tu te prétends chevalier d'or ? C'est décevant…Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part Rina. »

Je ne répliquais pas, ne voulant pas répondre à sa provocation. Pégase dans mon esprit me dit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Ne pas répondre à sa provocation. Il ne fallait pas, perdre contenance face à ce genre de situation. Il fallait garder la tête froide, et réfléchir. Son adversaire possédait de puissantes attaques, mais elles manquaient de précision. Moi j'avais quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas, la nouveauté dans ce domaine. Elle ne connaissait pas forcément, les attaques de la constellation du scorpion, Pégase me fit comprendre que lui, si. Donc, il m'expliqua comment, faire. Tracer des points d'une constellation, les quinze points d'Antarès. Puis faire l'attaque d'Antarès, donc, paralyser les nerfs, de son adversaire.

J'hochais la tête, puis exécutais ce que me conseillais mon allié. Raphaëlle ne comprit pas, ce qui se passait, et murmura :

« Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de faire… ? »

Finalement, je finis de tracer les points, et commençais ce que j'allais faire :

« _Scarlet Needle_! »

Je passais à une vitesse élevée derrière Raphaëlle, qui se prit le coup au niveau du genou droit. Puis, ce fut au tour du genou gauche.

La jeune fille murmura :

« Qu'est-ce que...Qu'est-ce que...Je croyais que tu étais une débutante… ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?

Je répondis à voix haute :

-Scarlet Needle, la technique permettant de te paralyser. Presque impossible à éviter...Je vais devoir l'utiliser contre toi…Q… ! »

Je me pris une flèche noire, au niveau du ventre, et tombais au sol. Pégase hurla mon nom, malgré que j'étais encore consciente, Raphaëlle ricana, alors :

« Ne jamais sous estimer son adversaire, tel est la règle des chevaliers…

A cela, je répliquais en ricanant :

-Hé bien tu vois, j'aurais pas dis mieux.

Elle me demanda inquiète :

-Quoi… ?! »

Elle s'observa, et vit qu'elle était touchée, par non deux points, mais quatorze points de la constellation du Scorpion. Je l'avais touchée, alors qu'elle avait tiré, sa flèche sur moi. En colère elle m'hurla dessus :

« Comment m'as-tu touché… ? C'est impossible…

Je ricanais et dis:

-Il semblerait qu'on soit à égalité, maintenant...Maintenant...Je vais pouvoir te vaincre, et te ramener à ton vrai toi...

Elle ricana à son tour et me répliqua :

-Mon vrai moi… ? Que veux-tu dire… ? »

Je me levais à nouveau, la flèche toujours dans mon ventre, et concentrais mon cosmos. Il s'éleva, si haut, que Pégase me donna un coup de main en me prêtant son pouvoir. Puis, en un éclair, les derniers coups furent, lancés, elle hurlait :

« Dark Atomic Thunder Bolt !

Et pour moi, ce fut :

-Neo Scarlet Needle Antarès ! »

Les deux attaques furent lancés, à la même vitesse, et on s'entrechoquait, passant à une vitesse folle. On fut alors au place de l'autre.

Ce fut un long moment de silence, tandis que ceci arriva. Je fus prise d'une énorme douleur, et d'un trait commun, je sentais Raphaëlle et moi, nous perdîmes consciences.

A suivre


	16. La fin d'année

**Chapitr** **e** **Final** **: La fin d'année**

 **PDV Externe**

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, se trouve Harry Potter, et un mystérieux jeune homme, qui se déclinera pour être Seiya. Après avoir expliqué ce qui s'était passé, ils sont rejoints par Lucius Malefoy, qui entre précipitamment dans le bureau, accompagné de Dobby, l'elfe de maison.

Harry hurla alors:

« Dobby ! C'est lui, ton maître. Tu sers la famille Malefoy.

Lucius répondit simplement :

-On réglera ça plus tard. »

Il regarda alors, les deux personnes se trouvant avec Dumbledore, c'est à dire, Seiya et Harry Potter.

Lucius lâcha:

« Poussez-vous, Potter, Seiya. C'est donc vrai. Vous voilà de retour.

Dumbledore lâcha un peu en colère :

-Quand le conseil a su que Ginny Weasley était dans le chambre... Il a estimé judicieux de me rappeler.

Il rétorqua aussitôt:

-Ridicule !

Dumbledore lâcha :

-Curieusement, certains de ses membres ont eu l'impression... Que vous les envoûteriez... S'ils refusaient de me suspendre.

Lucius cracha haineux:

-Comment osez-vous ?

A cela, Dumbledore demanda:

-Pardon ?

Lucius rétorqua simplement :

\- Mon seul souci a toujours été et sera toujours... Le bien de l'école... Et, bien sûr, de ses élèves.

Le coupable a été identifié, je présume ? Alors ? Qui est-ce ?

Dumbledore affirma alors:

-Voldemort. Mais il a choisi d'agir par l'intermédiaire d'un autre... Au moyen de ceci. »

Il lui montra le livre que Voldemort avait utilisé, pour prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de celle qui avait ouvert la chambre des secrets, Ginny Weasley.

Lucius lâcha interrogateur:

« Je vois.

Dumbledore ajouta:

-Heureusement, nos deux jeunes amis, Potter et Seiya l'ont découvert. Pourvu que d'autres vieilleries de Voldemort... Ne tombent pas entre des mains innocentes. Les conséquences pour la personnes seraient... Tragiques.

Lucius rétorqua malicieusement:

-Espérons que M. Potter et M. Seiya... Seront toujours là pour sauver les mises.

Seiya répliqua avec un sourire :

-Rassurez-vous. Nous serons là.

Lucius :

-Dumbledore... Viens, Dobby, nous partons. »

Il donna des coups, à son elfe de maison, qui couina un peu malgré sa condition extrême. Puis il partit de la pièce noblement. Finalement, Harry demanda en regardant le journal intime :

« Monsieur ? Je peux le prendre ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, et le jeune garçon prit le petit journal.

Harry se souvint alors que Lucius Malefoy avait en l'occasion de toucher aux livres de Ginny lorsqu'ils l'ont rencontré sur le chemin de traverse, alors qu'il jugeait avec orgueil de la qualité de ses volumes, et aurait très bien pu en dissimuler un de plus dans le chaudron que les contenait. Il n'était pas en mesure de le prouver. Et alors, Harry et Seiya, savent que le seul moyen de libérer un elfe de maison est que son maître lui offre un vêtement, Harry a alors l'idée de fourrer le journal dans l'une de ses chaussettes sales.

Harry lâcha envers Dobby :

« Ouvre-le.

Il ouvre le livre, et voit la chaussette. Il hurla alors :

-Le maître à donné une chaussette à Dobby !

Lucius regarda choqué son serviteur, et lâcha :

-Quoi ? Je n'ai...

Dobby s'exclama :

-Le maître à offert un vêtement à Dobby ! Dobby est... libre !

Lucius hurla :

-Vous m'avez fait perdre mon serviteur ! »

Lucius sortit sa baguette et la pointa devant Seiya et Harry pour lancer le sort Avada Kedavra mais Dobby décide de protéger ces derniers, en hurlant :

« Vous ne ferez pas de mal à Harry Potter ! »

Dobby jeta un sort, sur Lucius, qui s'envola, loin, et tomba au sol, choqué. Puis, il se leva en colère, et dit :

«Vos parents fourraient aussi leur nez partout. Je vous le dis, un jour prochain... vous connaîtrez le même sort funeste ! »

Lucius s'en alla chez, lui vexé, mais toujours, fier de son statut. Dobby quand à lui remercia, ses amis, en disant :

« Harry Potter et Seiya ont libéré Dobby ! Comment Dobby leurs revaudra-t-il ça ?

Harry répondit aussitôt :

-Avec une promesse.

Dobby rétorqua alors :

-Tout ce que vous voudrez.

Seiya répondit simplement:

-N'essaie plus de leur sauver la vie. »

Au soir, à la grande salle tous les élèves mangent tranquillement, malgré qu'ils ne savent pas ce que sont devenus, les élèves pétrifiés. Les fantômes de Poudlard, eux, revinrent, dans la soirée.

Un élève dit à Nicholas, l'un des fantômes de Gryffondor:

« C'est bon de vous revoir.

Un autre élève ajouta même:

-Bonsoir, sir Nicholas. »

Le fantôme les salua, toujours de la même manière, c'est-à-dire, en enlevant, sa tête, ce qui arracha un petit cri aux plus jeunes élèves.

Puis, les élèves qui étaient pétrifiés arrivèrent tous en bonne santé.

Nicholas salua Hermione :

-Hermione, content de te revoir !

Hermione répondit aussitôt au fantôme :

-Merci, sir Nicholas.

Neville hurla alors :

-Voilà Hermione ! »

Harry, Ron regardent l'entrée de la salle et voient Hermione, celle-ci commence à courir et ses deux amis se lèvent pour l'accueillir. Hermione prit dans ses bras Harry et serre la main à Ron qui est très content de la revoir.

Ron lâcha content:

« C'est bon de te revoir.

Hermione répondit:

-C'est bon d'être là. Bravo ! Vous avez réussi !

Harry ajouta en souriant:

-Tu nous as bien aidés. On n'aurait pas pu le faire sans toi. »

Puis d'un seul coup, la chef de Gyffondor, Minerva dit à tous :

« Votre attention, s'il-vous-plaît ! »

Tous s'asseyèrent pour écouter, les professeurs, dont, Dumbledore qui dit :

« Avant que le festin ne commence...Applaudissons le professeur Chourave et Mme Pomfresh... dont le philtre de mandragore à guéri tous ceux qui avaient été pétrifiés. »

Tous applaudirent,ce qui a été fait pour sauver, les élèves. Puis, à cela Dumbledore ajouta :

« D'autre parts, du fait des événements récents...en guise de cadeau...tous les examens ont été annulés ! »

Ils continuèrent d'applaudir, contents, et heureux.

Tout d'un coup, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvre, il s'agit d'Hagrid qui vient d'arriver et s'excuse pour son retard.

Hagrid dit alors :

« Désolé du retard.L e hibou porteur de l'ordre de libération s'est perdu. Une espèce d'oiseau nommé Errol ! »

Ron sourit gêné, et Dumbledore aussi, tandis qu'Harry se leva et annonça :

« Je souhaite simplement dire que sans vous, Harry Ron... et Hermione, bien sûr... je serais toujours où vous savez. Alors, je vous dis merci ! Poudlard n'est rien sans vous. »

Il prit Hagrid dans ses bras, celui-ci pleurant un peu.

Au fur et à mesure tous les professeurs et même les élèves commence à applaudir pour le retour exceptionnel de Hagrid, celui-ci commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux tout comme Hermione et quelques élèves.

À suivre.


	17. Rentrer chez soi

**E** **pilogue :** **Rentrer chez soi**

 **P** **DV** **Externe**

« Allez...A la une...A la deux...A la trois ! »

Et hop, Rina fut aidée, par Raphaëlle à se levant. Le combat les opposant, l'avait aidé, à voir, la vérité. Elle revint alors, à la lumière, et son armure changea de tout en part de couleur. Seiya assistant à cette scène avait les larmes, aux yeux. Cependant, il expliqua la vérité de ses origines, à sa fille, suivant ses origines.

Cette dernière comprit, malgré, qu'elle pu ressentir ceci :

« Cette armure lui appartenait pas. »

Elle demanda alors :

« Papa...Tu...L'armure…

Il secoua la tête négativement, et répondit :

-Garde-la. »

Sur ces mots, la conversation se termina, et les trois personnes, montèrent dans le Poudlard Express en direction de la maison. En direction de leur maison.

Cependant, dans une cabine à part, se trouvait, trois personnes, discutant. Sisyphe, Illias, et Arya.

Illias demandait à la jeune fille :

« C'est quoi ce bidule… ?

La jeune fille montrait un mécanisme, correspondant à une horloge, avec des flammes qui s'éteignaient. Celle représentant le scorpion s'éteignait. Puis Arya répondit :

-Ce bidule est un objet temporelle. Il permettra de savoir qui sera le gardien d'Harry Potter parmis les chevaliers d'or l'année prochaine... »

Et c'est ainsi, que les chevaliers d'or rentrèrent tous chez eux, pour les vacances d'été…

Fin


End file.
